Black Cat Cometh
by Erich Zann III
Summary: Eve is on a sweep on her own and runs into an old friend, Train. At first, Train doesn't want to return, but Eve convinces him. Now they're back together, and Train and Eve find feelings for each other developing between them. TrainxEve. Rated M for later chapters. Written in First Person from Eve's perspective.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It had been three years since Train left. I can't say I understand his reasons for leaving us. Actually, there was a lot about Train that I didn't understand. He was a free spirit, never willing to be tied down to anyone or anything. The man who would have stayed in one place died with the woman called Saya…

Now, the Black Cat is just a stray, ever wandering, ever looking for his next meal, never caring to stay in one place for too long. That was the impression that I got of him when he left our side after he saved me from the Zero Numbers. I never got to thank him for that. That was one thing that bothered me.

Several things happened after that. Sven and I became full time partners, and although I wasn't allowed to have a license until I was fifteen, he treated me as an equal. I always appreciated that. He worried about me like a father would, though, and truth be told, I also appreciated that.

It showed that he loved me. It feels good to be loved, to have your existence affirmed, to know that you're more than just a mindless killing machine. I'm sure Train felt like that around Saya, too. She treated him like a human, and not just as the demonic Black Cat. Another thing that happened was the promise I made to myself, and although I never told Sven, the promise was for him as well.

I promised that I'd become stronger. Strong enough never to need to be protected like I did from the Zero Numbers ever again. I wanted to be as strong as Sven. As strong as Train. So strong that I would never be helpless again.

But I felt helpless. For as much as I said that I didn't care where Train went, I missed him. He was an indispensible part of the team. Although I hated him at first for what he represented to me, I came to realize how badly he wanted to leave that past behind. I realized how similar he was to me. We were both raised as killers, and we both abandoned that past.

But it's impossible to leave something behind without traces of it still being left. And so, just like with my memories of every single person I ever killed, Train had Creed. Creed, the one man he still wanted to kill. Creed, the man who represented everything that Train hated about Chronos, and about himself.

It was frightening to see the look in Train's eyes when he saw that silver haired man. It forced me to relive the night that he had broken into Rudman's estate and attempted to assassinate me. That was the first time up until then that I had truly felt fear. I couldn't move for shaking. I saw the murder in his eyes, and knew that I was way out of my depth.

The Black Cat wasn't someone that anyone, even a monster like myself could stand up to and walk away from unscathed. Even if no physical scars were left, those eyes will always burn in my mind. That gleaming golden stare, so like a cat's, yet so full of the conviction to kill. That was why it surprised me so much when that stare wavered.

His eyes changed momentarily, and left me wondering if he really was prepared to pull the trigger. Was it because I was a child? Maybe because I was a girl? I knew even then that even if I was a girl and a child, I didn't want to be treated differently just for those reasons. However, I felt immeasurable relief as he lowered the gun and left.

However, I digress. It seems I easily get drawn into my memories. I feel like an old woman reliving her youth… Hehehe… Is that what I have been reduced to? I can't let that happen just yet. I'm only 16, after all, and I've only just gotten my license one year ago on my fifteenth birthday.

So, I bring us to a day that stands out so strongly in my memory because it was the day that my world became whole once more.

The day that Train came back. It was just an ordinary day, to be perfectly honest. It was back when I was still only sixteen. The sky was clear, and as we were in the Northeastern hemisphere, and it was autumn, the leaves on the trees were brilliant shades of yellows, oranges, reds and browns.

Leaves occasionally blew off the trees and swirled around with a gust of wind, or were picked up off the ground with said gust along with small amounts of dust, and other debris. The air was clear and dry, and although it was cool out, I only wore a sweatshirt, as I had been running a lot earlier, and was still a bit hot from that.

We had just set our sights on a target… Vinny Francesco, your average arsonist who had racked up a number of murder charges as well, and had managed to break out of prison three times. I sort of wondered what the deal was with prison guards that they couldn't keep an eye on their quarry.

However, I kept my comments to myself, and as I slowly approached Francesco, trying to avoid looking directly at him for fear of setting him off, I heard…

"Hey! Vincent Francesco!" The arsonist looked up, and so did I, I in shock at the familiarity of the voice that had called my target's name.

"Your luck just ran out! I am here to arrest you! Put your hands up!" Yep. That was Train, alright. He was the same as ever. Just as reckless as when we parted ways. But for some reason, I couldn't help but laugh at his ridiculous antics, especially the look of surprise on his face when Francesco ran.

"Hey! Get back here, you no good, lousy…" Train cut himself off and started running… And so did I. I was after Train, though. I tried to keep the man in my line of sight, but even after three years, he was still as fast and strong as ever… And why shouldn't he have been.

He was only 26, and he was the Black Cat. Finally, I heard a growl of frustration and a loud THUD, and saw Train wrestling Francesco into handcuffs. Train hadn't noticed me yet, and I didn't expect him to. After all, he was fighting Francesco every step of the way, through cursing, spitting and kicking. When he finally got the man into the cuffs, I walked over and laughed.

"You never change, do you Train?"

"Whatever it is you think I did, you can't prove it!" Train shouted, looking up at me. But suddenly, his face went blank, and I could see that he was as surprised to see me as I had been to see him on that beautiful Autumn day.

"Princess…" He said, just kneeling there, still nearly ripping the newly caught reprobate's arm off. I could vaguely hear the man cursing in pain, trying to wriggle out of Train's viselike grip, but to no avail.

"You should loosen your grip on him, before you break his arm, Train…" I laughed. I wanted to laugh again at the look he gave me when I did laugh. He was blushing. I had never seen that reaction from him. It was kind of cute, and I found myself blushing slightly, too.

"R-right… W-were… You chasing him, too?" Train asked me. He was still staring at my face as though I had two heads. I sighed and took out a mirror that I used to see around corners, and looked at my face.

"Alright, Train, I know I don't have any zits on my face. What are you staring at?" I asked, pointing irately at him. At this, Train shook his head, and looked away.

"I-it's nothing! I-I was just a little surprised t-to see you!" He said back enthusiastically. I could sort of tell he was lying, but I wasn't ready to call him on it. We had only just come across each other again.

"Okay, then. Why don't you and I bring Francesco in, and we can go see Sven together…"

"W-wha!? Oh…" Suddenly, Train had a guilty look on his face, and he glanced away nervously. All these new expressions didn't suit Train at all.

"Y-you see… I-I have no intention of seeing Sven again. I didn't even intend on seeing you here. It really was just a coincidence that we were pursuing the same target… D-don't look at me like that, Princess!" Train said defensively.

I had no idea what he was talking about. What look was I giving him? Did I maybe look hurt, or angry? Upset? Frustrated? You'd think I'd be more or less justified in feeling like that… Especially when Train was being so thickheaded.

"Train, please… I know Sven would be happy to see you… And… Things aren't the same without you…"

"Yeah. I'm sure you have a lot more money now that I'm gone, don't you?" Train asked. I couldn't believe he was saying that. It was true that he sometimes botched our sweeps, but even without Train, we didn't have a perfect record. Who did, after all?

"Train. Will you at least let me join you on the way to turn in Francesco?" I asked, still hoping to convince him to join us again. He thought for a moment. I could tell he was hesitant. But finally, he nodded and stood up, walking off with Francesco. I smiled and followed after him.

"So, Train… What have you been doing these three years? We haven't seen hide nor hair of you." I said jokingly. Train sighed. He didn't seem in the mood to talk. However, he finally took a breath and said, "Well, just travelling really. I've brought in a few bounties. It's harder to work alone than it is with two other people… Hehehe…"

"Hey, when you two are done flirting, couldja move a little faster? If I hafta go to prison, anyhow, I might as well get there sooner rather than later…"

"Huh?" Train asked irritably, looking at Francesco with a glare. "It's usually the criminal's job to shut the hell up… Besides, who's flirting, anyhow?" Train asked somewhat threateningly, banging his fist on Vinny's head, causing the man to exclaim a shout of pain, and glower at Train.

"Please, Train! Just come visit us for a little while? I promise you don't have to stay. But Sven misses you, too…"

"Wait… He misses me _too_? Why would you miss me? You never even liked me."

"Don't go deciding for me who I do and don't like!" I replied, blushing slightly. I could tell I was blushing because my face was heating up, and for some reason, I was starting to wish I was anywhere but there. "What gave you the impression that I didn't like you?" I continued. Train sighed and shook his head at me.

"Just your general attitude toward me. You don't have to lie. I understood why you didn't like me. I did try to kill you a few times, after all. I don't expect you to just forget that. Besides, half the reason that I stayed with you and Sven was because it helped me with my desire to take revenge on Creed." Train said to me. I kind of hoped that he was lying. I didn't want to think that he was just using us, a means to an end.

"What was the other half of your reason?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I hoped desperately that it was a good hearted reason. He always seemed like a good person to me, even when he was trying to kill me. But I could smell the blood on him. The blood of countless murders. However, I could also see the hesitation in his eyes. Hesitation to kill me. Whether it was merely because I was a girl or a child, or if it was because he was ready to give up murdering, I don't know.

However, I knew when he came in the second time that he wasn't prepared to kill me, and unlike the first time, I wasn't afraid. I felt bad for him, because I understood his situation. Trapped in a place that he hated, forced to work for a cause in which he didn't believe. Sent to do the work of evil people. Was that when I first fell in love with him?

Maybe I loved him even before I learned to trust him. It doesn't make sense, even now, even to myself, but I have the strongest feeling that was when I fell for the notorious Black Cat, even though I knew he would never return the sentiment. After all, what was I to him but a child, and a monster?

"I was happy…" Train said, looking uncommonly sentimental. It was a simple answer, but it shocked me all the same. "I enjoyed spending time with you and Sven, and Rinslet, and all the other people that I came to know. If you or Sven had asked me to stop chasing Creed… I don't know if I could have refused. Perhaps you were more understanding than I deserved."

"You seem different, Train. It's like our time apart has turned you into a new person… And I'm not sure whether or not it's even a good thing." I replied, putting a hand on Train's shoulder. The blush he showed when I did didn't escape me. I thought it was strange that he would react like that. I had already convinced myself a long time ago that Train would never love me, so that thought didn't cross my mind at the time. Maybe it was the same for Train.

Perhaps he had convinced himself that for whatever reason, nobody would ever love him. Was it because of what Saya had said to him? He told me once that on the night she was murdered, just as she was about to die, she told him that she had been planning to leave town.

I could see how hurt he looked when he said that. Had he been planning to confess his feelings for her that night? If so, that must have been a real kick in the teeth, as they say. Maybe after that, he stopped believing that anyone ever would love him.

That thought made me profoundly sad, and lonely for some reason, and I could feel tears threatening to fall. It wasn't simple pity. I don't think Train would appreciate knowing that anyone, much less someone he counted as a teammate felt sorry for him.

However, I did sympathize. Maybe it was because deep down, I always hoped that even if he didn't return my feelings, that at least he would recognize them for what they were. Was that foolish? Was that selfish of me? Even when I knew he was still mourning over Saya, I wanted him to notice me, though I knew I couldn't expect such a thing. So, I covered up my feelings with sarcastic scorn. Perhaps I only made things worse.

"Little Princess?" Train asked, stopping on the precipice of the door to the bounty collection office.

"Yes?" I asked. My voice caught in my throat. What was he planning to ask me? Was it going to be serious, or one of his usual foolish questions that for some reason, always made me smile, even if I refused to show it until I was alone?

"What _did_ you think of me? I still wear this bell… The one that you gave me." Train said quietly, seeming nervous yet somehow hopeful for some reason. "You said it was so I couldn't sneak up on you, so I assumed that you didn't trust me, and since you never said I could take it off, I kept it on, if only to ensure that you were still comfortable around me…"

"Train! That isn't a fair question! Of course I didn't trust you! You tried to kill me! That doesn't mean that I don't trust you now! You're… You're…" I wanted to say 'the love of my life'. But I couldn't bring myself to tell him that. I didn't want him to be repulsed by me, and leave again. I was trying to keep him with us, not scare him away. Train looked at me expectantly, so I said the only thing I could.

"You're one of my best friends. I would trust you with my life, and I feel certain that you would trust me with yours if it came to it." That much at least was true. I would trust him with my life. I felt certain that I could trust him with anything… So why was I so scared to reveal my true feelings? Why did it hurt so much to think that he might reject me, or worse, think less of me for my feelings? I always prided myself on being uncommonly rational.

But these thoughts were so irrational, so unfounded and based on fear that it made me feel like a complete fool. Was this how everyone who was in love felt? Did fear go hand in hand with love? When my heart skipped a beat and my face heated up with blood when I saw Train, or when he talked to me or smiled at me, was it normal to feel like I was going to throw up?

Was it alright to feel terrified that he was going to notice and scorn me for it? If it did go hand in hand with love, I wasn't sure at the time if I ever wanted to be in love. It seemed to me, at the time, such a foolish emotion.

Before I realized it, we had turned in Francesco, and were walking out of the bounty office, Train with the money in hand. I looked briefly at it. It didn't matter so much to me, but Sven had been counting on it so that we could eat normally again. I was hoping to get Train to come back. Although he did seem very eccentric, still, he handled the sweep pretty easily on his own.

"Train…" I said before realizing it. I clamped my hand over my mouth, but I had already said it. He looked over at me.

"A-are you sure you won't come back with us, even just for lunch? It's such a nice day, we could eat out." I was even prepared to pay for his lunch out of the money that I usually saved away for my books and things like that, if I could even get to spend a tiny bit longer with the man I loved so much. I was sure that he would never love me. But maybe I could get him to want to be friends with us again.

"Princess…" Train replied to me. It was a strange nickname that Train had given me. 'Princess'. At least he didn't call me 'Little' Princess anymore. But for some reason, the name made me feel close to Train again. It made me feel wanted by him.

"It's not that I don't want to see Sven again. It's just… It's already hard enough to leave again now that I've seen you. Now you want me to go see Sven, and we're going to have lunch, and start talking. Conversations about old times will come up, and before I know it, I won't be able to leave anymore. I won't be a burden on you and Sven anymore." That gave me an idea, though.

I hated to have to resort to such trickery, but I had learned a few things by watching Rinslet work. I put on my sweetest face I could muster, feeling disgusted that I would do this to Train, but not able to stop myself from going all out to bring him home, even for a little while.

"Please, Train?" I asked, giving him puppy dog eyes, and sniffling a bit, like I was crying, and dragging out the question as long as I could. Then I added, "For me?" Even though I didn't like to think that I would ever resort to something so low, I knew that I had gotten him.

It had been proven a long time ago that a woman's tears were her greatest weapon, even against the notorious Black Cat. I could see him struggling against his own willpower, but finally, he gave up and said, "Fine. Just for a few hours, though…" He said, his shoulders sagging in defeat. I felt bad… But at the same time, an indescribable sense of victory overcame my senses, and I felt a rush such as I had not in years.

The two of us walked back toward Sven's and my Belsam hideout together. It was such a beautiful day, and I felt I was in no rush to get anywhere, as long as I had Train with me once again. Train didn't look nearly so happy, although he smiled at me now and again.

I wondered what was bothering him. It was clear that it wasn't just Train wanting to be free, or that he wanted not to be a burden. There was something deeper than that about this, and I would find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Train!?" Sven said, suddenly jumping up out of his seat and striding over to Train and me, hugging Train tightly, and taking his hand, shaking it firmly.

"Aha! It's good to see you again! Eve, how did you… And Train? What were you doing in town!? Were you on a sweep? Was it the same bounty as we were looking for, or was our meeting just a coincidence!?" Sven asked, firing rapid questions at Train.

"Whoa… I don't know what to say… I'm flattered by the warm welcome. The princess and I were onto the same criminal. I had heard about him at a sweeper café. However, I didn't expect to run into you guys here of all places…

"I'm only staying for a few hours, though. I really can't stay much longer…" Train said, although as I looked into his beautiful golden catlike eyes, I could see doubt clouding them. He was no longer sure if he wanted to leave us behind again.

For that I was happy, although I felt bad for tricking him into it. Sven didn't see what I saw, though, and I could tell the older sweeper was disappointed. However, he smiled and immediately went to work cooking up some food for us to eat.

We had food still that we could eat in our Belsam hideout. It was a small house, but an effective one, a place where we could stay for short periods between sweeps, and where we could coordinate our efforts. Train laughed sadly and sat down. I sat down across from him, but found myself staring at him, forcing me to remind myself to look away so that he didn't get suspicious.

"So…" Train said to me, looking as though he felt a little bit awkward, which was odd for Train. Sven looked out at us curiously. I kind of wished that he wasn't there. It was a little bit embarrassing, talking to Train like this with Sven right in front of me.

I wondered if Professor Tearju also felt like that around men that she liked. It's said that personality traits run genetically, though I never asked her up until that point. Maybe she would have been the perfect person to ask. I was her after all… Just a younger and mechanically altered version of her. We had fairly different personalities over all. That much, I was able to determine just from meeting her once. However, we seemed to share several mannerisms, along with the obvious physical genetic resemblance.

"What have you two been doing in the past three years?" He finally finished, as though searching for a

topic. I didn't understand. It used to be so easy for us to talk. But now, conversation seemed forced and even unwelcome.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to, Train…" I said to him, glancing away, and looking out the window. As I said this, though, Sven set out a bunch of different foods on the table, and plates for each of us. Normally, Train would have been the first to dig right in.

However, that day, I saw another new quality. He looked at the food for a moment, apparently thinking, and only scooped out a little bit. He wasn't drooling over it, despite the fact that it did smell really good. Although he took some of everything, he didn't take everything. I think Sven had planned on Train eating a lot, because there was still more in the kitchen, and Sven seemed as surprised as I know I was when Train only took fairly average helpings of everything.

Granted, what he took of each food would be enough to fill an average person for one meal, but given the fact that he typically ate ten to fifteen times what he was eating now, I found that he was being downright moderate in his consumption.

The second thing I noticed was that instead of pile driving through the meal, he actually took the time with a spoon and fork to eat everything, and although much of it was either mixed, now, or stacked on top of each other, he didn't seem to have a preference for the order in which he ate it, so he started from the top and worked his way down at a rather reasonable rate.

I wondered if maybe in the three years that he had been gone he had a short lived relationship and ended up getting dumped like he did with Saya. I remembered saying that shortly after he met up with Creed at his hideout, and now, thinking back on it, it was really rather unkind of me to say. Tact wasn't my strong point back then, but even I knew that it would probably upset him. If it did, he didn't let it show at the time…

But now, I wonder what the real relationship between those two was. Train said that they weren't lovers, but the feeling that I got when he talked about her said otherwise, or that at least he loved her. I couldn't say with any certainty how she felt about him…

I can only say that had she fallen in love with him, they probably would have been very happy together. The thought made me sad, though, so I moved on, and asked what was bothering me.

"Train? Were you dumped by a woman in the three years since you left? You seem awfully subdued. You're not even eating a tenth of what you normally do, and you're almost being civil at the lunch table."

"W-wha!?" Train asked, turning pink, and staring openmouthed at me. Sven also looked out, and sighed. What was my adoptive father thinking at the time? Did he feel I was being rude, and just didn't want to say anything, or maybe he thought that something was up that I would even ask?

"N-no! Nothing like that!" Train said, glancing around. I could tell he was lying, though. Something about the look in his eyes.

"Train… Don't lie to me… You're acting abnormally civilized. It's so unlike you, it's almost depressing…"

For a moment, he said nothing, but then he hung his head in defeat and confessed to me. He had been in a short relationship with that woman Sylphie, who had been one of the sweepers in the alliance when we attacked the Apostles of the Star. Apparently, they did their sweeping together for a year and a half before separating, each for their own reasons… Or so Train told me.

Why did that annoy me? Train was free to date whomever he liked. And even if I was allowed to object, I had no reason to think that he would listen to me. He was to the end a free cat, and nobody could ever tame him. That's why I was amazed that Sylphie even managed to get him to have better manners. I shouldn't care who Train dated, but thinking about him kissing another woman burned me up. I held my tongue, though, because it really wasn't my business.

"She managed to beat some manners into me in the time we were together. I was surprised at how polite and proper she was. She really caught me off guard."

"And she's the one who managed to train you? I should send her a thank you card." I replied with a smirk. Train merely groaned at this, possibly remembering a past incident between them.

"Enough about me, though…" Train said, perking up slightly, and putting down his spoon, indicating that he was actually planning _not_ to eat while he talked. "What about you, Princess? Any boys for you in the past three years? Given how beautiful you are, you must have had at least one…" Train prompted. I couldn't help but blush at this. The story was actually kind of embarrassing. Sven seemed to be fairly entertained by the thought of it, though.

"Oh, she had a boyfriend, alright, Train! It was…"

"Shut up, Sven…" I said irately, glaring at my adoptive father. Sven gulped and backed away.

"It's a little embarrassing… I'd rather not talk about it…" I said, glancing over to the window. Train didn't seem to want to take no for an answer, though, so he put a hand on my shoulder and laughed.

"More embarrassing than my story!? Impossible! I told you my story!"

He was right, of course. It wasn't more embarrassing than that, and besides, he had been honest enough to tell me about Sylphie the second time I asked… Which was pretty good considering Train's track record of avoiding questions about the women in his past.

"I-it was Leon Elliot…" I muttered, biting my thumb. For a moment, Train said nothing, then he seemed to stifle some laughter. It was about what I had expected. At first, I thought he might overcome the laughter, but then he burst out in hysterics.

"Hey! It's not _that_ funny! Is it!?" I yelled over Train, who finally stopped himself laughing by taking a drink of milk, and choking down some food.

"Sorry… You mean that Taoist punk? You dated _him_?" Train asked me, seeming unable to quite believe me.

"Hard to believe, right?" Sven asked, still chuckling. This rankled for me, but I bit my tongue. I can only assume that he saw my relationship with Leon with a father's insight. Sure enough, I broke up with him shortly thereafter. He had a bit of a problem with being weaker than a girl. It wasn't that it bothered me. It was that it bothered him.

"So, Eve. Do you remember anything about Eden?" Train asked me, seeming to be curious. I hesitated for a moment.

"I don't. It's as if I was asleep. I remember the Doctor putting that patch on me, and then falling asleep."

I remember everything about the Eden incident, unfortunately. Every horrific detail. However, it was as though I was watching myself act from above. I begged and pleaded with my body not to do what it was doing, not to allow them to take me away from Sven and Train, to just obey me as it was supposed to.

However, I was forced to watch as the person that seemed to be me impaled Sven, and attacked Train. I told Sven that I didn't remember because I was afraid that he would be angry if he thought that I was in control of myself. I knew that I wasn't, but I wasn't sure that Sven would make the distinction. Maybe it was merely mistrusting of me. However, I couldn't tell them, and I still can't. Maybe someday. But not now.

"I see. Well, I guess that's for the best, isn't it?" Train asked. I nodded, not sure of what to say. It didn't seem like he was going to blame me for anything, but I was still nervous. The thought of that doctor's cold hands on my arm still makes me cringe. His touch was painful, like being touched by the Devil. No. He was worse than the Devil.

Worse because he was human and had turned willingly to causing others to suffer. I felt no sympathy for the Devil, if such a being did indeed exist. However, with the Doctor, I felt only a burning hatred. But the one I was angrier with than the doctor was myself. How could I have let him take me so easily? Why didn't I fight the NS Serum? There must have been something that I could have done. After a while, I gave up thinking too hard about it. It still bothered me, though, and now, seeing Train again, the whole incident came rushing back.

"So you've really only had one boyfriend in the three years I've been gone?" Train asked, laughing in the way that he used to, with that carefree air about him that, while it was annoying sometimes, especially when we were being serious, it was one of the things I loved most about him. Was this what Saya experienced when she talked to him? Was his entire personality Saya's doing?

Train only ever made vague allusions to Saya. That she changed him entirely. That she was the reason he became a sweeper. But I never learned anything concrete about her. Maybe Train didn't want me to know anything about her. But I was curious… Maybe too curious. At the moment, though, Train's question was kind of embarrassing.

"What kind of person do you think I am!?" I asked angrily. I wasn't really that angry. I just thought it was kind of a rude question. If I only mentioned one person, then maybe he was the only one worth talking about. As it happened, I hadn't dated anyone else.

Moving around as I did, there weren't that many chances. I had to turn down quite a few offers for dates, but I had never actually dated anyone. Even that fool, Jenos tried once or twice. I'm fairly happy to say that Rinslet let him have it for that.

"Sorry… Sorry…" Train said apologetically. Seeing the look on his face, I could only sigh. How could I help but forgive him?

"It's fine, Train. Are you sure you won't stay with us? At least for a little while. There's always room for you." I replied, shaking my head, still blushing slightly, but trying to hide it.

"Well…" Train said, apparently in thought for a moment. Finally, I got the answer I was hoping for.

"I'd like to, Princess. That's the problem, though. I'd become too attached if I did. After Saya died, and I was saved by you and Sven, you two became my whole world, believe it or not.

"For a time, I couldn't imagine life without you, anymore. But that's not good to have such a small world. Saya's world wasn't that small. I thought… Or maybe I hoped… That if I told her how I felt about her, she would stay… But now, I'm pretty sure that wouldn't have been the case."

"Enough about Saya!" I snapped at Train, waving my left arm out to the side and taking a rather aggressive step toward him, causing Train to stumble backwards a step, and Sven to look up in shock.

"If Saya is really still all you can think about, then you've obviously learned nothing!" I didn't know at the moment how Train looked. I couldn't see his face, as I wasn't even looking him in the eye. I couldn't meet his eyes at the moment.

Was it shame that I felt at being so incredibly jealous of Saya? Or perhaps it was frustration from hearing that name over and over again. Maybe I was thinking, 'she's been dead for four years, get over it'. If that was true, then I would truly deserve to be hated and resented by Train for such cruel and callous thoughts and words.

"Princess…"

"No! I'm not done yet! Just like we were important to you, you are important to us! To both Sven and to me! I've long since forgiven you for trying to kill me, so if you really hate that bell so much, you can take it off! You're a lot of things, Train!

"You're a glutton, a happy-go-lucky, a dimwit and you have no manners! That's just who you are, and I wouldn't have you any other way!" Then, suddenly, all the anger just drained out of me, and I felt incredibly tired for some reason, and incredibly sad. "Please stay, Train." I said miserably, feeling tears stinging my eyes.

"I can't… I'm sorry. If we come across each other again, please don't call my name. It would be bad for both of us… I might not be able to leave again." Train said to me, looking just as sad and tired as I was. He stood and walked toward the door. I knew I was fast losing my chance to have him back. It was time for my last desperate play. It sounded and felt so wrong…

But I suppose I could feel guilty about it later. It turns out that it ate me up inside for a while. But it ended up being for the best… Maybe. I couldn't say what the future would bring. Only that I was happy in the present. I ran over to Train and grabbed his shoulder with one hand, and his hand with my other, and turned him around, quickly switching sides between shoulder and hand so that he couldn't get away. It was the corniest thing I had ever done, and even now, I feel like retching at the thought.

Train and I still get a laugh out of it sometimes. I kissed him. Although I still was fairly short, and not nearly as well filled out as Dr. Tearju, I'd have to ask her about that, I stood up on my toes so that I could reach the much taller sweeper, and kissed him on the lips.

"Please don't leave, Train…" I begged. I honestly felt utterly ridiculous, begging anyone for anything. But I continued.

"I love you too much to let you walk away again…" I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I felt like Kyoko, always trying to kiss Train, only I actually managed to succeed, instead of getting the white cat treatment. I purposely had my back to Sven, as I was sure that he would not approve, and I didn't want to talk to him about it just at the moment. I thought about that, though. Would Sven insist that Train leave, now?

No. Surely he wouldn't. Not because of something like this. Sven was more reasonable than that. It was Train that worried me. He was an impulsive person to begin with. I watched his face for any sign of activity. It seemed as though his brain had temporarily shut down when I kissed him… Like Steel Angel Kurumi, but in reverse?

Regardless, I wanted to make sure that he didn't escape from me. I took his hands and held them. And for a minute, he said nothing, and didn't move, even to pull out of my grip. But then, he gently, so gently slipped his hand out of mine and pushed me away from him, forcing me to release my other hand. He didn't push hard, but he was so strong that he hardly needed to use any force at all.

"Sorry, Princess. Now I _know_ I have to leave…" Train said, looking, if anything, more disappointed even than I was. I didn't know how that was possible, but it seemed to be the case. I wanted to speak. I wanted to say anything that would keep him there.

Was I going mad? I wasn't sure. I had never felt like this about anyone. Leon had just been a brief thing… I can hardly even call it a relationship, and when we broke up, if you can even call it as such, we both just went our separate ways with the understanding that if we saw each other again, we'd harbor no ill sentiment.

This was different, though. Train was different. He was ten years my senior. I know this full well. But then, Train was a fair deal older than Kyoko as well by about seven years… And last I heard, she still liked him…

Although I hadn't talked to Kyoko in a while, either. But anyhow, when I saw Train, my heart seemed to skip, and it felt like I couldn't quite catch my breath, like I was running at top speed and couldn't make myself stop no matter how hard I tried.

It wasn't exactly painful, though. I could never quite bring myself to believe that my feelings for him were associated with any sense of pain. Maybe it was unfulfilled wishes. I never got to thank him for saving me from the Zero Numbers.

I never thanked him for saving me from Jenos, who would have certainly killed me without fail. When he saved me from Jenos, I had just called him a murderer. I told him I hated him. I don't blame him for reacting the way he did. Not many people could stay calm when being attacked like that.

"If I could stay, I'd be happy to. But I don't think Sven would appreciate my presence anymore. Maybe we'll pass by each other again someday. I'd like that." Train said, smiling sadly, and moving liquidly toward the door with a grace that I didn't realize he possessed.

"Wait! Train!" Sven said. I looked over at him. He seemed to have regained his speech, and was rushing over to Train to grab his shoulder. Train looked away from Sven. Something was weird with Train. He wasn't acting normal. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but it was more than just him having a bad day, or being shy, which he normally wasn't.

"You know, I really would be happy if you stay. You know that I trust you completely, Train. If you aren't going to stay for Eve's sake, at least stay so that we have some money. We've been doing really badly lately. We're running low on food, and I'm running low on cigarettes."

Train turned around and thought for a moment. He really was a simple minded guy. Sven had just given him the excuse he needed to stay. "I guess there's no harm in joining up with you for a little while, then…" Train said, looking marginally more cheerful. I sighed in relief and hugged Train again. I felt like an idiot, crying like this.

I hadn't cried in years. I was sure that I was above crying. But that's really ridiculous. Nobody is above crying. It's hard for some people to admit that they can cry just like anyone else. But nobody is above it. So here I was, embarrassed as I'd ever been, and still crying.

Maybe I was happy. Maybe I was just relieved that Train wasn't leaving us again. To this day, I'm not really sure. But I remember perfectly the next words that came out of my mouth.

"Thank you, Train…"

He looked at me. Maybe he was confused? I don't know for sure. I'm not a mind reader, although I felt pretty comfortable in the fact that I was better than most at reading people. Train stared for a moment, and then sighed.

"What for?" He said. Such a blunt, short question. He truly never did change.

"F-for saving me in Eden… For being my friend, even though I was never very nice t-to you… For saving me from Jenos, even after I called you a murderer… For…"

"Alright, I get it…" Train said, turning pink and glancing away, actually looking embarrassed. "You don't need to thank me for any of that stuff, Eve. You and Sven are everything to me. I'd have gone insane after Saya was killed if it wasn't for you two."

I gasped when he said that. I remember myself unable to believe that could possibly be true. He always seemed so strong, so unflappable, and so cheerful. Was it just a façade? No. I couldn't, I wouldn't believe that. He _was_ a strong person! He was strong, unflappable and cheerful. That was the Train I knew, and nobody, not even he, could tell me otherwise.

It seems stupid, I know, but that was the man I loved, even back when I was only thirteen. I know it sounds like I had a little schoolgirl crush on him, but it wasn't like that. He was important to me, and despite my pretension to the contrary, I always respected him. He defied an organization that would kill him in an instant to stand up for what he believed in.

He believed that killing was wrong. Saya had taught him that, and he took that lesson to heart better than anyone I've ever met. A sweeper captures their target. They don't kill them. That was his rule, and no matter how hard the job, he never broke that rule.

He proved to me time and again that he was a changed person, and although I pretended to be annoyed by his foolish antics, I loved him even then. I wonder what Sven would say if I told him that. Would he laugh? Would he think I was joking? Would he believe me, and say that I could have chosen worse people for myself?

After that, Train's feelings for me were left ambiguous. He didn't specifically say that he didn't feel that way about me… However, neither did he tell me that he did also love me. He said a lot of things that night. He said that Sven and I meant the world to him.

I was touched, honestly. I never knew I was that important to Train. He left so quickly and easily after Eden that I thought for sure that Sven and I were just two more people to him… I discarded that notion after a while in favor of the far more optimistic belief that Train simply wanted some time alone, and that with due passing, he would return.

I think I didn't really believe that at the time. Train was a fickle man… But he was also a man of honor and duty. Maybe, I thought, he felt like he owed me something, and that saving me in Eden was his way of repaying his debt. Maybe he still felt guilty about the fight he had with me that first night together. I try not to think about it, now. He called me a murderer, called me a monster.

Of course, I can't say that I didn't say the same thing to him first. I could make the argument that I was only a child, and that he should have been more mature than that… But that would be a lie. That wasn't the reason that I said what I did to Train. It wasn't simply poor judgment. I knew exactly what I was saying, and maybe I wanted to hurt him that night… Like rubbing salt in a wound.

Now that I think about it, I'm mortified at my actions. Train had just risked his life in defecting from Chronos, fought the Numbers' leader, nearly died in a fight with Creed, and lost the woman he loved more than anyone in the world all in two days, and I felt I had to add insult to injury by calling him a murderer.

What justification is there for that? It isn't exactly like the altercation plagues my thoughts, or anything quite so dramatic. It's just an occasional thought that passes through my mind, one that I try to keep away from the forefront of my memory.

I looked at Train. He looked a little bit older. That was to be expected, though. Three years changes a person. He was 26 now, and past his mid 20s, although he still only looked like he was maybe 18 at the very oldest, whereas when he left, he was only 23. Not much changed, really. He still looked ridiculously young for his age. Train smiled at me that night, and if anything about him stayed the same, it was his smile. I loved his smile.

"You've really gotten beautiful, Princess… It's hard to believe you're the same Little Princess we met three years ago…" Train said cheerfully. I could have simply blushed and been flattered by his compliment, of course. But in keeping with my usual personality, I had to have an answer to that.

"Are you saying I _wasn't_ pretty when we first met, Train?" I asked sarcastically. I wondered to myself why I needed the sarcasm. It just seemed a part of who I was though, even though that was completely ridiculous. I knew perfectly well that there was far more to me than my sarcastic sense of humor, just as there was far more to Train than his deadly skill and his gun.

I wondered sometimes if my barbed tongue ever hurt Train's feelings. He never acted like it did, but that didn't mean anything. Train was prone to hiding things from the rest of us. He didn't tell Sven or me about Saya for a long time.

For a moment, Train looked like he might actually not have anything to say to that. I was hoping for too much, though. Train always had something to say… Whether it was appropriate or not was really a coin toss.

"Well, no… You've always been extremely pretty," Train said, sounding slightly awkward, even. "But you were thirteen when we met you… There's a bit of a difference there. Beyond that… Is there no chance that you could just take my compliment without questioning whether there's a hidden meaning in it?"

I remember that moment like it was yesterday, despite the fact that it was actually 10 or so years ago, by now. I blushed like a schoolgirl, and muttered an apology, skulking up the stairs to my room, where I shut the door and fell into reading a book.

That was always my answer back then, and even now, I don't claim to have read every book out there, so I still read a book or two a week, sometimes three, if it's a quick read. I've slowed down a bit in how fast I read books. I don't read nearly as fast, preferring to enjoy the book more thoroughly, now.

That night, while I was reading, still slightly distracted by my thoughts for Train, there came a knock on my door. I called out, told the person to come in. It was Sven. He looked like he had something important to say. I could only assume that it was about what happened with Train.

I was sure that he had been as surprised as Train was. After all, I can't say I'm not a lot younger than he is, and on top of that, I hadn't seen him in three years. Maybe it was that time apart that made me develop such strong feelings for him, though.

"Eve…" Sven said to me. I looked up at him. He looked concerned. Was he going to say that he didn't approve of my feelings, of my actions? If he did say that, I guess I would have had no choice but to go against his wishes. I wasn't willing to give up on Train, no matter who was against it.

"I can't tell you who or what to pursue, and I wouldn't if I could. But… Why Train? You never gave any indication before that you even liked him that much…" Sven said. It was the same thing that I thought. I guess it was good to know that I wasn't wrong.

"I guess… there's something special about him…" I said sadly. "I know he'll never feel the same way about me, but…" I began. Sven interrupted me.

"What makes you so sure of that?" He asked me. It wasn't confrontational. It was just a question… Ponderous.

"I-I… I just am…" I lied.

It was like he knew where to allow me to continue, and when to force me to stop… It was like he knew me better than I wanted to know myself. They say that knowing oneself is important, that to allow oneself to be ignorant of what makes them _them_ is foolhardy and sometimes dangerous. But knowing about yourself isn't enough.

You can get all that information from someone else. I could ask Sven to list off all my bad qualities, but unless I accepted and understood each of them and why they were the way they were I couldn't change anything. It's like the Inheritance series, by Christopher Paolini. To discover one's _truename_ , one had to understand oneself better than they ever had before.

They had to know and accept the good and the bad, to see the strength and the weakness inside of themselves and put it into a single description. Ignorance is bliss, though, and sometimes, allowing yourself to believe a lie is a lot easier than forcing yourself to face the truth.

And the truth was, I was always sure that no matter how much good I did, I would always still be that same dangerous, freakish science experiment. There isn't much to love about something like that. Indeed, I wasn't _even_ a person. I was a thing... That everyone around me pretended was a person.

Unfortunately, in knowing me quite as well as any father knows his daughter, Sven saw through my rather weak lie, and shook his head at me, as if to tell me that wouldn't fly.

"Don't lie to me, Eve. There's a time to hide the truth. This isn't one of them." It was unusual for anyone, much less a person's father, to say that there was 'a time to lie'. I knew he was right, though.

"Well…" I said. This thought hadn't consciously crossed my mind in years. I hadn't confronted myself with it since Eden ended. The Zero Numbers dredged the thought up… _I'm a freak. I'm a monster. I'm a weapon._

That's all I was to them, and that's how I felt when I looked into their eyes. After that, I forced myself to forget it, though, and sure enough, it felt great. But it probably wasn't the best thing for me. I was afraid that Sven wouldn't understand, though, that nobody would understand.

"I just… I kind of wonder how anyone could possibly love someone who's not even really human…" I said it. I sounded pathetic. I felt pathetic… But I had voiced my concerns. I chanced a look at Sven. He looked stunned into silence again. He looked like he wasn't even breathing.

His mouth was hanging open slightly, and his body wasn't moving at all. After a few moments, though, he moved again, and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Eve…" Sven said gently. I always felt better when he hugged me. I never quite understood it, but his embrace was warm and inviting.

"I'm not sure what brought this to your mind, but forget it. You're just as human as anybody else. And whether or not Train has feelings for you has nothing to do with whether you have nanomachines inside you…" Sven said. His voice was gentle and reassuring…

But also firm, as if to say that he didn't ever want to hear me say such a thing again. For the second time that night, I was crying. I hadn't cried in years. Again, it was something I just didn't want to allow myself to do. But all my emotions came out so easily that night, like a river. I wondered what Train and Sven thought of me. But I also wondered…

"How do you know?" It was a childish question, and as soon as it came out of my mouth, I couldn't believe I had just acted like such an infant. 'How do you know' was more or less on the level of 'make me' or 'prove it'. It was so juvenile and asinine that it hardly merited an answer. Nonetheless, though, Sven seemed to think that it did merit an answer, because his answer made me feel much better.

"Because I know Train. Because I saw how Train reacted when he heard that you had been kidnapped and how he behaved when he learned that you were being used as the power source for Eden. He was outraged, and rightfully so. He couldn't accept that anyone would treat a human child as nothing more than a battery. I don't know whether he feels any romantic feelings towards you… But I know that he loves you just as much as I do."

Suddenly, our conversation was interrupted, and the door was opened. Train walked in and looked at me with a rather challenging look.

"Damn right I do…" He said to me. I could feel the heat rising to my face. I couldn't believe he had heard my conversation.

"You know, Princess, for someone who's so damn brilliant, you sure are acting stupid tonight." He said with a smirk, rubbing my head patronizingly, and messing up my hair. At first this annoyed me, and I growled at him, standing up and shoving Sven off of me.

"Oh, yeah!?"

"Yeah…" Train said gently, pulling me into an embrace. It seemed like that was a trend that night. "Princess, I can't help but feel a little insulted that you think so poorly of me…" Train said with an embarrassed laugh.

"I already told you. You and Sven are the best part of my world. It used to be that you were the only two in my world. That's why I left. I knew that I needed to expand myself a little bit. And I did that, but now that I'm back home, I feel happier than ever."

"Th-then… Does that mean that you also lo…"

"Not telling…" Train said teasingly, poking me on the nose. I couldn't help the blush that crept across my cheeks, and the scowl that adorned my face… But I was happy, ecstatic to know that he at least didn't think I was a freak.

"I know it's late, but I have to go back to the hotel and grab my bags and check out. I'll be back as soon as I can." Train said to Sven and me. Sven nodded. At first, I was afraid that he was going to leave again. Train apparently had become good at reading people's emotions, though, because he took Hades out of his holster, and grinned.

"Hey, Princess. You think you can keep this safe for a while? Just 'till I get back! Kay, see ya then!" Train said cheerfully, running over to my window, and jumping out of it, landing ten or so feet below on the street.

I ran over and watched as he disappeared from the radius of the outdoor lights in our base, and with a small sigh, I privately pleaded with whatever God would listen to me to let Train come home safely. He didn't have his trusted gun, and though he could dodge bullets or even block them with his gun, I didn't think that he would fare well in a fight if he didn't have it.

I picked up the gun from the bed. I had never realized before just how very heavy it was. I knew that Orichalcum was the strongest metal on earth, and that it was nigh indestructible, even with moves like Kyoko Kirisaki's fire. I'm pretty sure I remember learning once that his gun weighed 5.5 pounds, which I gather is heavy for a handgun, although it seems appropriate for such a high caliber gun to me.

Despite that, I was sure that the recoil on such a thing would be monstrous. I would have to remind myself to ask Train if I could fire it someday. It wasn't really because I needed to be able to shoot a gun. I wasn't personally a big fan of guns, although I didn't begrudge their use for other people, and indeed, Sven and Train were quite adept with one.

However, I preferred close combat. I had become somewhat skilled at martial arts over the years since Train had gone on hiatus, and had become a better melee fighter than a ranged combatant. I still worked on full body transformations such as wings to afford me the benefit of high ground, so to speak, and greater mobility, but if given the chance, I'd always prefer to close and hit someone in close combat.

Oh, of course, let me explain. I suppose I jumped in without giving a proper introduction. Over the years that Train was gone, I was determined to become every bit as skilled as Train was. Call it a lingering rivalry, call it what you like… But there you have it.

I trained in various martial arts, including Karate, Kendo (although typically I just use my nanomachines rather than a sword), Judo, Tae Kwon Do, and Jujitsu, running, archery, and a few other sports and hobbies that occupied my free time instead of reading.

Basically, I decided to cut down the number of hours that I read. I'm a better sweeper than I was, although I didn't pretend that I was anywhere near as skilled as Train… Not yet, although I was still determined. Without realizing it, Train had become my goal, just as Zagiene had been Train's goal. Train managed to reach and then surpass his goal. I thought for a moment…

Would Zagiene be proud of Train if he was alive? Surely not. Zagiene had instructed Train on how to be an assassin, not a sweeper. A sweeper would surely be seen as weak for not being willing to kill to a man like Zagiene who killed for a living.

Still, I wondered, was Train truly the apex of human capability, having managed to even defeat one who dared to call himself 'God' if only temporarily? Was it even possible for me to surpass him? Even with my nanomachines, Train would surely be difficult if not impossible to defeat.

It was an hour almost before Train came back again, this time, he was soaked to the bone with rain… A storm that seemed to come out of nowhere. Train was shivering violently when he walked in the house and shook his head to shake the water out of his hair, which was matted down in his face.

It wasn't until then that I noticed that his hair had become longer, almost as if he hadn't cut it in a while, and it was hanging down in his face and eyes like curtains. It would have been funny if he didn't look so awful.

His skin was pale as bone, and he was shivering, running his hands up and down his arms to get warm, and his clothes were soaked through. I ran over to Train and put a hand on his forehead. At least he didn't have a fever… But his skin was ice cold, and he looked like he would catch pneumonia if he didn't get out of his wet clothes.

"Train! Please go take a shower or something, and then put on some dry clothes…" I said immediately. Train nodded and walked up the stairs, remembering at least to remove his shoes before he did.

It was then that I started imagining Train in the shower. Such dirty thoughts had never really come to my mind before then. Sure, I had imagined myself with Train… But they had always been restricted to him kissing me… Not that being kissed by him didn't have its own charm… But thinking about Train naked in the shower… Muy espeluznante! I blushed deeply at this thought.

Although, now that I think about it, that did happen once. Back after he got shot by the nanomachine gun. He was turned into a child for a while. Then he went and took a shower, and when he came out, he was an adult again, although I suppose that he didn't expect that to happen…

I remember exactly what I said. "You're like a cup of noodles… Just add water…" I don't know if that was my wittiest line ever, but it seemed to annoy Train, although, that may, in hindsight have been because it sounded an awful lot like a penis reference. What annoyed me was the way Kyoko was staring at Train in that towel, although it was quite a sight…

It was a while before anything was said again. I don't know whether my next idea was the best idea or the worst idea I'd ever had.

"Did Train bring any dry clothes up?" I asked Sven.

Sven shook his head. I didn't think that he had, so I grabbed some from his bags, which, fortunately were not soaked on the inside like they were on the outside, and brought them up. I guess the truth is that it was good in some ways, and bad in others… I knocked on the bathroom door.

Generally, one would assume that if the person on the other side didn't answer, that meant they were still in the shower, so it was safe to at least crack the door. Obviously this wasn't so for Train, because when I walked in, I was treated to a full on view of his naked, dripping body, having just stepped out of the shower.

Had it been done in reverse, I can imagine that I would have immediately started throwing the heaviest objects I could pick up at Train, so I give Train credit for not throwing anything at me. Maybe throwing stuff is a girl thing, though.

"AAAGH! What the hell!? Princess!?" Train shouted at me indignantly, racing to cover himself. This snapped me out of my daze and I threw the clothes on the floor and slammed the door shut behind me.

I couldn't believe how hot my face felt. I had never been quite so embarrassed in my life. At the risk of sounding like a total pervert, I found out at that moment that _Train was big_. I had seen him without his shirt on before. I had seen him in a towel before… But never completely naked, and I swear he must have been seven inches long. It wasn't normally the kind of thing I think about… Honestly… Sweeper's honor…

But I kind of wondered what Train had been thinking about if he had gotten hard in the shower. That thought alone had at the time been enough to make me even more embarrassed than I already was. After a long moment, Train came out, now fully clothed, and he stopped dead in the hall. I watched as his body stiffened, and he turned red as well.

"Hey… S-sorry… I uh… I should have l-locked the door…" Train said guiltily to me. I was surprised that he was apologizing. I should have been the one apologizing to him. But somehow, I couldn't find my voice. Unfortunately, I think he took that badly, because I watched as his face turned an even deeper red.

"Sorryaboutthatexcuseme!" He shouted, sounding uncommonly, and frankly, a little unnervingly humble. As he was running off, though, I found my voice… Thank God, and said, "Hey, Train…? Do you think I could try firing your gun sometime?" I asked. He turned around and looked at me.

His hair was still dripping slightly, even after being towel dried, reminding me that I had seen him completely nude… I've found since then that the oddest things will bring up embarrassing memories. It's odd how that happens.

For a moment, I was sure that he wasn't going to say anything, or that he would refuse. Surely he would have a good reason not to let me… The recoil was too powerful; he didn't want me to get hurt…

"If you really want to, Princess… Compared to what you probably know, though, a gun couldn't possibly be terribly useful." That, I wasn't expecting. He looked at me. I looked at him. I smiled, and thanked him…

Then I walked over and hugged Train. To this day, I'm not entirely sure what prompted me to do it. It wasn't solely romantic attraction, although feeling so close to him again was nice. I remember what I said, though.

"I missed you, Train…" And I remember what he said. I remember that it filled my heart with a happiness that couldn't have been duplicated any other way.

"I missed you, too, Princess…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

My next surprise came the next day when I got up. It was 9:00, the time I usually got up, unless I had reason to get up earlier or later… I was usually the first one up by about an hour. Sven liked to sleep later than I did, probably a habit of mine left over from when I got up every morning at 7 with Rudman to train my fighting skills and nanomachines.

I had managed to make myself sleep until 9:00, but never any later than that. I couldn't figure out why. It wasn't like I had to train anymore. My fighting skills were better than ever, and the control that I exercised over my nanomachines was also much better than when I was rescued from Rudman.

I had managed to extend the amount of time that I could hold full body transformations to about thirty minutes, although that was under calm circumstances outside of battle, and even then, it put strain on my body. I had practiced holding transformations in sparring practice, and had managed to last for about fifteen minutes. How much time I could hold it in a real battle with distractions and other factors… I don't know. I had never been forced to attempt it.

However, I digress. When I got downstairs, Train was already there, and looked as though he had already showered, even, and was making breakfast, just cracking the eggs over the frying pan. I was impressed that he was cracking the eggs with one hand. I was also so surprised that I nearly tripped down the last step, very unlike me. Train looked up, not stopping his cooking, and waved cheerfully at me.

Suddenly, my memories of the previous night came flashing back. I had confessed to him. I had kissed him without his permission. I had walked in on him naked. How much could I possibly humiliate myself… And him… in one evening, I wondered. I watched as Train cracked an extra egg over the pan, put in another two slices of bacon and dropped another piece of bread in the toaster.

"I'll make breakfast for you, too, Princess…" Train said with the confidence and ease with which he usually spoke, giving no indication that he even remembered what happened the previous evening. It left me to wonder if he had completely forgotten what a fool I had made of myself.

Did I really want to ask? I wasn't sure if I wanted to confirm for myself that I really had done something so stupid. But curiosity seemed to win out a lot with me. It wasn't fair that I had such an inquisitive nature.

"Train… A-about last night…" I muttered. I felt even more embarrassed, now that I was forced to fully concentrate on it. Train's ears perked up and he looked over at me. He wasn't smiling anymore, so at least now I know that he hadn't forgotten.

"I remember. Although I can pretend that it didn't happen, if you'd prefer that…" Train said, flipping the bacon, and prodding at the sides of the eggs so that they didn't stick. He then picked them up and took out a second plate, put my egg and bacon on one, and his two eggs and bacon on the second, removed the toast, and brought the meals over to the table.

He looked into my eyes, and I sort of wondered what he was thinking. Was he mentally laughing at me, at how foolish I was? I felt like a little girl again, quailing under Train's intense stare.

"N-no… That isn't what I want. I-I wanted to… apologize. I-I shouldn't have acted so…"

"Princess…" Train said… And in that moment, I realized how much more mature Train had become in his three years alone. He had grown up a lot from the child in a man's body that he was at 23 to more of an adult finally now that he was 26.

"It's not something to apologize for. I'm flattered that you feel that way about me… Ehehehe…" Train laughed nervously. Maybe he was also hoping that he wouldn't have to deal with this so soon.

"It's just… I've been in love with someone, but I'm not really sure how to react to someone feeling like that about me… I…"

"It's alright. You don't have to say anything else." I said. I could see that Train felt relieved when I said that. I had to finish my thoughts, though. "I won't give up on you, though!"

"Ahahaha!" Train was suddenly laughing. It was such a warm, kind, cheerful laugh, though, that I knew that he couldn't possibly be laughing at me. Nonetheless, I suppose I was a little indignant.

"What's so funny!? I wasn't making a joke, Train!" I demanded. After a moment, Train wiped his eyes and nodded.

"I-I know… It's just… You sound like Kyoko… pfft…"

"W-wha? I sound nothing like that airhead!" I shouted, suddenly furious at Train. I could feel the heat rising to my face again, and I was sure that if I could see myself in the mirror, that I would have been bright red.

"You sound exactly like her… I was in Jipang with Sylphie on a sweep, and we came across Kyoko. She saw that I was with Sylphie, and got all angry…"

"Yeah…" I sighed, my ego deflating slightly upon hearing this. "I could see that happening."

"Right. She said 'you're my rival in love, lady! I'll never give up on Kuro-sama! Not in a million bazillion years!'"

"'A million bazillion years'?" I said. It sounded exactly like Kyoko. Sadly enough, I found myself feeling slightly jealous. It seemed like despite Train's eccentric personality, he was extremely attractive to women. Was it the feeling of being threatened by the other women in Train's life that was overcoming me at the moment? It made me want to grab onto Train and never let go.

I knew I had to control that particular impulse, though. Fortunately for me, in spite of my outrageous behavior the previous night, Train was still behaving like he normally would around me. I didn't want to change that at all. I wanted to spend a long time with Train, even if he would never love me the way I loved him.

Of course, he had never outright said that he _didn't_ feel that way about me. But I always sort of thought… Why should he? He's the amazing Black Cat. He could have just about any woman he wanted…

At least, that was what I was thinking at the time. Maybe it was foolish to think like that, but sixteen year old children were full of foolish ideas. It always has been in their nature, and it likely always will be. Again, I looked at Train's plate. It only had two eggs, five slices of bacon, six sausages, and three pieces of toast with butter, and jam. That wasn't even a fourth of what he usually ate. Sylphie had managed to beat something into him, although I'm not entirely sure if it was good.

He wasn't like himself anymore. By now, I've completely gotten used to him having an only slightly above average appetite. However, back then, it was strange in the extreme. And it led me to another question.

"Train, why are you up so early?" I asked curiously, leaning in towards Train over the table slightly. He looked over at me and sighed.

"Force of habit, I'm afraid. This is actually late for me. When I was dating Sylphie we had to wake up every morning at 5 to go for a 20 mile run. We usually went through a park or something like that, but sometimes if we weren't close to one, we just ran through the city. She was a vegetarian, too. But I wouldn't have any part of that. I like my meat too much."

"So you went running this morning?" I asked, surprised that Train stayed in the habit. 20 miles. That was a pretty big distance to run.

"How far did you go?"

"20 miles…" Train said. He didn't seem happy about it at all, although he didn't really seem tired either. I got the feeling that twenty miles wasn't really that much for Train. I was pretty sure that he could run thirty or more if he really wanted to, although there wouldn't really be much reason for him to do so.

"Twenty miles didn't take you four hours, though, did it?" I asked, surprised. His answer was even more amazing, though.

"No. About 30 or 40 minutes." Train said as though it was no more unusual than taking a pleasant walk. "After that I walked around town for a little while…" He said. My eyes widened. Train was fast.

That would mean that he had to be running at around 30-40 miles per hour. People have been known to be able to run that fast, but few can maintain that speed for more than a few minutes. It just wasn't physically possible for most people to exert that much energy for more than two or three minutes at the most. Comic books like Batman make it seem like a man can run like that for hours and never get tired. But that's just not the way it works.

I could run at about 20-25 miles per hour, but I had to stop running like that after six minutes. The longest I had ever run that hard was about eight minutes, and that was pushing it for me. Of course, Train was the man who had jumped over a 20 foot high wall from a standstill and still had the energy to fight off an entire group of goons with guns… God, alliteration is getting the better of me.

"I got some breakfast at a café nearby, ate some ice cream from Stewball's*, and practiced with my gun a bit. Oh, speaking of which…" Train said to me, his golden eyes sparkling as he said this, and finished his second breakfast off… He was still the fastest eater I knew…

"If we don't have any sweeps today, I can let you use my gun." My eyes nearly popped out of my skull. I was sure that Train would forget about that promise. I finished my breakfast quickly after that, and I went out into a field behind the hideout with Train. He handed me the gun.

It was fully loaded, and even heavier because of that. Although he was just using regular bullets, they still weighed the gun down a bit. I was amazed at how heavy it was, holding it out in front of me, even with both hands on the handle. I tried to put my left hand to my side, but Train gently pulled it back up and put it on the handle of the gun.

"I wouldn't recommend firing that one handed, Princess…" Train said, apparently not noticing the blush on my cheeks from when he touched me. "The recoil was a lot even for me to get used to. Before I used Hades, I had a normal 50. Caliber handgun and its power paled in comparison to Hades'… Like night and day.

Hades was designed as a gun that can pierce armor. I could just shoot tungsten bullets. But the gun, while designed to be able to fire .50 Caliber bullets, but it can also fire smaller bullets if necessary. However, it shoots at such high velocity that it can shoot right through most armor.

I heeded Train's warning, and kept both hands on the gun, holding it out in front of me stiffly. Train corrected that, too, though.

"Keep your arms locked, Princess, but relax your shoulders. If you don't, the gun'll fly back in your face and break your nose…" I gasped and tensed my muscles more, although I was still nervous.

I never knew that firing a gun could be so dangerous. I had always used nanomachines, and from what Train showed me of firing his gun, it seemed so easy.

"That's better… Now, roll your tongue back behind your teeth. You don't want to bite it off when the gun fires… Step back with one leg… So that you have better footing… No, not like that, put your left leg out a bit more, to the left further. Good. Aim at that tree over there, keep both eyes on the target, and fire!" Train said. As he said the last word, I pulled the trigger back, and the gun fired. I heard the sound of the explosion before I felt the recoil that Train had been talking about.

I gasped, and my arms flew back in my face, smacking me hard on the nose, and I fell on my butt, soaking the seat of my pants and my underwear. I flushed as I watched Train's gun fly up in the air. Fortunately, Train managed to catch it before it hit the ground.

He was laughing so hard, though, that I was amazed he could do anything. Finally he stopped laughing, and reached out a hand to help me stand up. He pulled me into a standing position and looked at my wrists, which were trembling violently, now.

"Maybe I should have let you use Sven's gun instead, Princess… Sorry. I've used it for so long that I forgot how powerful it was." He said gently, smoothing out my hair for me. I huffed at him, but after a moment, smiled to show that I was okay.

"No. It's alright, Train. Thanks for letting me try it. I think I'll stick with nanomachines, though." I said, pinching my nose to stop the bleeding. Train walked over to me, and put his hand on my forehead, pushing my head back a bit.

"Lean your head back. It will stop the bleeding faster. You already heal quickly with your nanomachines, but stopping the bleeding is important."

"Th-thanks… Train…" I muttered, running inside to change. I was so embarrassed that I had failed so magnificently at shooting a gun, even if it was my first time. I felt stupid, walking into the house, waddling rather than walking due to the uncomfortable feeling of walking in wet panties. Assuming you don't wear boxers, you'll know how that feels.

I don't think I need to go into the details, but needless to say, it's unpleasant. So finally, I got up to the top floor, took a change of clothes, and got into the shower, sighing in relief as the hot water washed over me, rinsing away the grime and mud from that morning. There's nothing better than a shower after a cold, wet morning.

I couldn't agree with that more… As I finally climbed out of the shower, and went through my morning routine, I thought about how unlikely it would seem to most that I would just happen to run into Train in this city while we were both on the same sweep.

And yet, it did so happen, and now, Train was back home again, and for some reason, although I was embarrassed about my rather disgraceful behavior the previous night, and my fairly serious snafu that morning, I was happier than ever… I was feeling positively giddy, like I could do a triathlon without breaking a sweat…

Well, in reality, I probably could do it, though maybe not without breaking a sweat. I feel fairly comfortable in saying that I could probably fairly easily do a triathlon and finish in the top five. I had no inclination to do so, though…

All I wanted to do at the moment was make a phone call… I know, it sounds like I was arrested and had asked for my phone call, but that wasn't the case. I needed to call my 'mother'. I called her that, but of course, she wasn't my real mother. She was really 'me', or rather, I was 'her', I suppose. Dr. Tearju Lunatique… An unrivaled expert in the field of nanotechnology, and a woman of unsurpassed genius.

She was a quiet and reclusive person, though, and lived far out in the country about thirty minutes south of a small city in a small country. She said that she had done enough damage with her knowledge, and wanted to live a quiet life free from being hassled by governments wanting to apply her skills to the creation of weapons that they would then use to kill people.

She said she felt terrible after she created me, and that she would never toy with human life again. I respect her for that… But this was different. I figured that if she's an older and more experienced 'me', then she should be able to predict how I would react in various circumstances.

"Hello? Tearju Lunatique. How may I help you?" Came a quiet, serene voice from the other side of the line. For a moment, my mouth froze. I hadn't thought of what I wanted to say to her. I had made sure that I was alone, that Train was out, and Sven was asleep… But I hadn't figured out exactly what I would say to her.

"Hello? Is someone the…"

"Dr. Lunatique…! It's me, Eve!" I shouted suddenly. At the time, I still called her 'Dr. Lunatique'… At least when I was speaking to her. It only seemed polite, after all. I heard her giggle on the other side, and then she took a deep breath, and spoke.

"You're always so formal, Eve… I told you, you can call me Tearju… How are you? You're up awfully early, aren't you? What time is it where you are?"

"It's already 9:45. It's not that early…" I replied. She began speaking again.

"Well, I'm always glad to hear from you, how is Sven doing? Have you heard from Train at all recently?"

"Yes… Just yesterday, actually, I came across Train. We were sweeping the same target and happened to cross paths. Somehow, we managed to convince him to stay… But that isn't the reason I called…" I said suddenly. I figured that there was no use postponing the inevitable questions that I wanted to ask.

"Oh?" She asked, sounding slightly surprised. "Did something happen between you and Train?"

"Well… I-I mean… Dr. Lunatique… I know this is a little bit personal, but who was your first boyfriend?"

For a moment, Tearju didn't say anything. I guess my extremely blunt question shocked her. Maybe it was too forward of me, I thought. I was afraid that I had offended her by asking. Maybe it had been a bad relationship for her. Finally, though, she spoke again.

"My first boyfriend? I think it would be a little bit different in my case from yours. I was graduating college by the time I was fourteen, so that did put me in a bit of an awkward spot. I was far too young for any of my fellow students, but didn't have any common ground with people my own age.

"I actually didn't have a boyfriend until I was 16, and it only lasted for a little while. I never got married. I don't think I could help you much with a boy your own age…"

"No! H-he isn't! H-he's… A little bit older than I am…" I said nervously. That was a lie. He was a lot older than I was. I suddenly got the feeling that I had made a mistake in calling Tearju. I couldn't stop now, though.

"Well… How much older is he? Is he someone that I might know about?" Now Tearju sounded concerned. That kind of bothered me… I wasn't sure how to continue. My throat was seizing up. It felt as though I was having trouble breathing. It felt horrible.

"I-it's Train…" I muttered. I guess she heard, me, though, because she giggled upon hearing this. It was such a ladylike sound, like the sound of crystal ringing.

"Oh my…" Tearju said. "He's quite a bit older than you, then. He must be about 20 by now… Right?" she asked. I couldn't help smiling. It was a common mistake that people made. People were often so sure that he was only seventeen at the oldest, when in fact he was well into his twenties.

"No. He's actually 26…" I said, blushing heavily. I thought that it would be easy talking to myself about something like this. I was dead wrong. It was as embarrassing as all Hell.

"Oh, my. He looked so young when I met him! I was sure he was only sixteen or seventeen years old." Tearju replied, laughing as she said this.

"It's a common mistake." I said cheerfully, relieved that she was not pressing the issue too severely.

Suddenly, she asked a question of me that completely took me off guard, and left me reeling for anything remotely resembling an answer.

"Are you calling because you ended up in bed with him?" She asked me. I gaped for a moment, my mouth having gone completely dry at the mere mention of sleeping with Train. The thought wasn't uninviting… It was just that it seemed so wrong to do.

"NO!" I screamed into the phone. Over the sound of my own ragged breathing, I could hear Tearju laughing, though whether it was at me, or my reaction, I wasn't sure. I found out quickly.

"I apologize, Eve… I-I promise, I'm not laughing at _you_! I was simply worried that you were calling because you felt you accidentally went too far with Train or something like that…"

"I-I didn't! I swear!"

"Then why are you calling me, sounding so desperate. You don't have a problem. Just try to get along with Train as you always do, and when you're ready to tell him how you feel, you can do so…"

"You don't understand! I already told him how I feel!"

"That was fast. Did he act strangely toward you at all this morning?" Tearju asked me kindly. I could practically hear her smiling on the other end.

"No. But I'm worried that he might not think well of me anymore. Despite his past, Train has always been a very kind person…" I said, somewhat surprising myself with the way I was defending him.

"He wouldn't openly look down on me, but I just know that he hates me, now. I've never fully understood Train, but I don't want him to think less of me…" I said. I assume that the worry in my voice was obvious, because Dr. Tearju replied with,

"Then ask him what he thinks of you. If he's really as good a friend as you think he is, then he won't think any less of you."

"And if he does think less of me?" I fretted. On the other side, I could practically hear Tearju shrugging.

"I'm not sure. I suppose you'll just have to take it one step at a time. I'm sorry I can't help you more, Eve. I'm just not very experienced with men." Tearju said back. At this I merely shook my head and smiled.

"No. Thank you for the advice. I'm sure it will help."

"That's good. Good luck with Train. Call and tell me how it goes with him."

With that, I responded in the affirmative, said good bye, and hung up. After that, I walked back downstairs, where Train was still sitting there, seemingly having made another full breakfast for himself with eggs, sausage, bacon, and toast along with coffee. I rolled my eyes, remembering that he had said he already ate breakfast once. His appetite apparently hadn't decreased that much…

Only his control over it had… If only slightly. I sat down at the table next to Train, and opened up a newspaper that was on the breakfast table, which looked like it had already been opened once, and folded back up quite neatly. That meant that Train must have been reading the paper. That also had surprised me at the time, although I suppose it shouldn't have.

The paper was a good place to look for criminals and bounties, and without a former IBI agent to do the research for us, Train would have had to work on his own. I looked up from the paper for a moment and watched as Train ate his breakfast at an admittedly irritatingly slow rate… Well irritatingly slow for him, especially considering he used to plow through his food as though it were the first food he had eaten in days.

In a way, I suppose it should have been refreshing to see Train acting like a normal person… But he wasn't the Train I remembered anymore, and that felt like a bit of a loss, even if the money that we spent on food wouldn't be so absurd anymore. I turned to Train and thought for a moment before speaking.

"Train?" I asked. Train looked up at me, and once more, my heart fluttered, feeling like a flock of butterflies, causing my stomach to churn slightly. It was a disconcerting feeling, as it reminded me once more of the thoughts I had the night before, that maybe it would be better never to fall in love. But regardless, for some reason, I paid that thought little heed, as I never wanted to love anyone other than Train.

It seemed so long ago that I had had a crush on Sven. Even though I still called him 'Sven', he was much more like a father, now, and in fact, he had adopted me just a year ago. He had surprised me with that announcement after I got my sweeper's license.

With Train's golden, catlike eyes on me, I almost faltered. But with a deep breath, I continued. I knew that, now that Train had returned, it was time to come clean about something.

"T-Train?" I asked. He looked up at me, seeming surprised at how nervous I looked.

"Yes? What is it, Little Princess?"

"I-I have to tell you something. I haven't even told Sven this, but, I guess since you're the one who rescued me from the Zero Numbers, I should at least tell you.

"Okay. Shoot."

"Back after I was kidnapped by the Zero Numbers, I pretended that I didn't remember anything, and it felt great to pretend as much, because that meant I didn't have to face what I had done, even under the influence of their patch.

"But I actually remembered everything. The patch didn't erase my memory. It just forced me to go berserk and made me unable to control myself. So I-I remember everything. I remember attacking you and Sven.

"I remember being taken by the Zero Numbers, and causing that ship to put everyone under their influence. I've never been able t-to forgive myself for that. I could have destroyed the entire world… And I would have if you hadn't pulled me out of that machine… I…"

"No need to go on. I understand." Train said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I shuddered slightly at the contact. Feeling Train's hand on me sent waves of electricity coursing through me, and I wanted him to keep his hand there forever…

"I know without a doubt that you never intended to hurt anyone. They surprised you. There was nothing you could do."

"I KNOW that! But it still hurts! I can't bear it! I see myself stabbing Sven in my dreams and I think about it during the day!" I protested. Train sighed, and like Sven had the previous night, he hugged me. I normally wouldn't admit that I could ever be this weak. But I trust Train and Sven with my life above anyone else.

"Eve…" He said, looking into my red eyes with his golden ones. I could truly see the cat in him at that moment. "There's nothing for you to worry about. It's alright to be scared. I was frightened the first time I killed someone for Chronos.

"I cried so hard that night. I couldn't believe that an assassin for the most powerful organization in the world could lose his cool like that. Eventually, I stopped fearing killing the target. But it never stopped affecting me, and I never would have let it, because it proved above anything else that I was still human, and that was more important to me than anything else. I never wanted to lose my humanity.

"If I did, I would become just another monster. Do you understand what I'm saying? It's alright to be upset that you hurt someone, but you shouldn't let it consume you. Besides, you'll go gray and get wrinkles way before your time if you worry too much."

At this, I huffed, and pushed Train gently, half joking.

"I'm not going to get wrinkles! That's just a myth…" I argued. But then... "What do you really think of me?"

"You're an amazing sweeper, a little too smart for our own good, and a great friend." This wasn't the answer I was looking for. It wasn't even the right topic.

"You know what I mean!" I protested. Train laughed, and stuck his tongue out.

"Not telling!" He laughed in that annoying, yet somehow endearing manner. I sighed. I wasn't going to get the answer out of him anytime soon. I could see that, though I still wanted to know, even if only so I could try to put it behind me.

However, as I had long since learned, there was no way to force something out of Train Heartnet. It was at that moment that there was a knock on the door. I got up, and walked over to answer it, surprised that anyone had come to call so early. It was only 10:00 in the morning. As I answered, though, I got the shock of a lifetime. There in front of me were three people that I never expected to see. 

"C-Creed!? Echidna!? Rinslet?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Hello, Miss Volfied…" Creed said somewhat awkwardly, trying to smile, though it came out more as a grimace. Upon hearing that voice, Train stood and ran over to the door, and slammed it in their faces.

"Train!" I shouted. "How rude can you be!?"

"I'm being rude!? What about them? Creed Diskenth just walking up to my door and knocking on it like it's nothing!?"

I ignored Train, and re-opened the door, and greeted the three, who were still standing there, though looking distinctly shocked.

"I-I know you must have mixed feelings about seeing me again. I never actually got a chance to apologize to you for all the pain I caused. I know I can never atone for my sins, but I'm working to try to improve my life. Echidna and I have become sweepers.

"I was eager to see what the appeal of such a life held for you, and I think I understand. The wandering lifestyle must be extremely free and easy for you." Creed said. At first Train seemed furious that Creed was mentioning their past so freely. However, he seemed to deflate quickly, and finally, he sighed, and stood back.

"Well? You can come in. I'll start cooking something for us." Train said, gesturing for the group to come in. The three smiled at him, and walked past him into the house, waving at Sven, who had just come downstairs, and was staring at them rather dumbstruck, unable quite to figure out why they had shown up at their house, much less come in and started to sit down.

Train walked over to the kitchen and started the stove again, buttering it, and putting bacon and sausage on it, and putting eggs in another pan, and fixing them as well. When finally he finished, he brought the food over, and set it before them.

Creed took some food first and set it on his plate. He had always been a light eater, quite unlike Train, who ate enough for several people, if not more. So he only took a small amount. Rinslet ate probably the most out of the three of them, and took the most food. Echidna, having been an actress in the past was used to not eating much, so she barely took anything, as she had already eaten a little bit earlier.

"So, Train, I've seen you around a few times while you were travelling, but you weren't with Sven or Eve, so I wondered what had happened… Did you guys have a falling out?" Creed asked cheerfully, seeming a little bit too happy to see Train again.

Train looked at Creed suspiciously. He still wasn't completely convinced that Creed had changed, and he still had his Hades ready if he should need it. He really hoped that he didn't. He didn't want to have to pay for repairs to their home.

"I decided after I defeated the Zero Numbers that I wanted some time on my own. So I struck off on my own path. I've seen a lot of new places, and a lot of places I've been before. I sort of had fun, but I missed Sven and the Little Princess.

"I actually just ran into her yesterday, and she convinced me to rejoin them. To be honest, I'm relieved to be back. It's too much work, being on my own." Train said. I smiled at this. It was true. I had sensed that Train wanted, in a way, to come back.

Why he was so hesitant to do so, regardless of his own desires, I didn't know. But I'm grateful that he did decide to rejoin us. I'm also glad, in retrospect that Sven didn't completely fly off the handle when I kissed Train, and try to murder him.

I honestly don't think that, even with all of Sven's skill in guns, he could beat Train in a fight. Why do I think this? Well, Train was Number Thirteen. He was probably the best Chronos had to offer, if not the best the entire world had to offer.

He beat Creed even after Creed supposedly became a god. Regardless, though, Sven seemed relatively accepting of it, though I think it may have been in large part due to the fact that Train didn't seem to return my sentiments, at least at the time. That's actually a pretty funny story… One I'll be glad to tell you later. For now, I need to continue on with the current story…

"So, Train… _Did_ you find what you needed to find after you went out on your own?" Creed asked, leaning in out of genuine interest. Train grinned, and nodded.

"Yes, I did. I leaned that the grass is always greener on the other side." Train said cheerfully.

"That's pretty deep, coming from a man of such deficient intellect…" I said. I'm never sure why I felt it was so necessary to insult Train at every turn. Perhaps it was his reaction that encouraged me. This time, I didn't get what I usually did

"Hahaha! I guess you're probably right, Little Princess… I'll have to work on that…"

"And _don't_ call me Little Princess! I'm not little, anymore!" I flared. Train drew back, and nodded.

"Okey dokey…" Train said, flashing a thumbs up.

"Anyway, Train, you seem to have grown up a little bit in your time away, though, you were so flooringly immature back when we knew you that I suppose your growing up was inevitable… At least to a small degree." Echidna said with a snide smirk. I snapped my neck around and growled angrily at her. Who did that bitch think she was? Only _I_ was allowed to insult Train like that.

"Oh, my… I apologize, Miss Volfied. I didn't mean to strike a bad note…" Echidna said. I guess she could tell that I loved Train, although I didn't think I was acting any differently than usual… Perhaps it was body language that I just wasn't picking up because it was my own body language. I was sure that Rinslet picked up on it, too, though. She was always pretty sharp about things like that.

"Well, anyway… It was good to catch up with you, Train. I do hope we'll be able to run into you again, sometime…" Creed said with a polite smile. Train merely stuck his tongue out at Creed as he walked out with Echidna. As soon as they were out of the house, Rinslet turned to me, and said, "I was nervous that you and Train would attack Creed on sight. I'm impressed."

"What would be the point in attacking him? He didn't bring his sword, so he wouldn't be able to fight back." I replied. Then, Rinslet leaned over to me, and smiled.

"I knew you'd eventually find the courage to admit that you like Train… How did he react?"

"How do you know I said anything?" I asked, hoping to avoid this conversation, though I knew that she knew.

"Oh, he's just acting a little _too_ casually around you. And given how hard you always had it for him, I knew that you must have finally confessed. So, what did he say?" Rinslet asked me. I was sure she was just waiting to punch Train in the face if I gave the wrong answer.

"He didn't say he'd go out with me… But he also refused to say whether or not he loved me… He only gave me a 'not telling', when I asked about his feelings for me… Have you ever felt like this about a man, Rinslet?" I asked, feeling so embarrassed to be asking this in such a candid and blunt manner.

"Oh, sure… Back when I was in my last year of high school, I fell in love with a boy in my class. I actually started high school when I was thirteen. I skipped a few grades. We dated for a year, and I felt sure that he was the man I would marry. Then I found out that he was cheating on me with some hussy cheerleader. After that, I swore off men, and became a thief for hire.

"Some time in there, I met Jenos, and he and I fell in love. Now, I think I'm probably going to end up marrying him… He's _almost_ completely stopped flirting with other women… I know he's loyal to me, but that habit of his of flirting with every woman he sees is rather annoying.

"But really, I'm just waiting for him to pop the question." Rinslet said to me, seeming rather confident that he would… And honestly, when I looked at the way they were with each other, I was fairly sure they would get married as well. But one thing confused me.

"Couldn't you just ask him to marry you?" I asked.

"What!? Of course not! The man always asks the woman! It's just tradition. He gets down on one knee, opens the box with the engagement ring inside, and asks her to marry him. That's just the way it goes…" Rins said.

"But, why? What caused this tradition to become so set in stone that you wouldn't even consider deviating from it?"

"Well… I don't know, really. You're the one who's supposed to know everything." Rinslet replied with a rather annoying giggle. I scowled at her, and turned away.

"Of course I don't know _everything_! Nobody knows _everything_! I don't doubt that I know more than most people, but I could never know everything." I replied with a rather irritated feeling, somewhere between annoyance and embarrassment. I had never really tried to give the impression that I knew everything, so for someone to think that I did was slightly embarrassing."

"Sorry, sorry. I _was_ half joking. You're just so knowledgeable that I feel like you'd probably know the answer to any question I could think of."

"I guess I should be flattered? But anyway… Do you think there's a way that I could get the answer out of Train?" I asked. I knew that it was pretty low to attempt to use trickery to get an answer about something like that out of anyone, but I _really_ needed to know.

"Well, it's hard to say… Usually, crying works on any man, but Train isn't like most men I've met. He seems almost immune to most of the ways I could conceivably use to charm him. I admit that tears worked once or twice on him.

"But trying to use them to get such an answer out of him seems like it would almost inevitably fail. Train is the kind of guy who does things at his own pace, and can't be forced into rushing for anything… Or anyone. You'd likely do better just waiting for him to do things in his own time."

This stayed true to what I thought she would say. I didn't really expect that I could force the answer out of Train. Train was a lot of things, but he wasn't easy to trick.

"Well, I'll probably go now, too. It's always interesting with you guys, but I do have things to do."

And with that, she stood, and walked toward the front door. I remember thinking that my day up to that point had been one shock after the other. I had woken up to find that Train not only remembered that I wanted to shoot his gun, but was willing to let me. Then, I fired it and found out that I was not only insufficiently experienced in shooting, but also too weak and small to fire such a large gun.

The session ended with me falling in the mud and Train needing to run to catch his gun before it fell in the mud as well. So I ruined my dress and my underwear, and had to change clothes. Then Creed and Echidna came over… The only thing that would have topped that day off would have been if Kyoko had suddenly decided to stop by 'just to say hi.'

Though I didn't imagine that she would, given that she likely didn't know that Train had rejoined us at the moment. Though, all in all, Kyoko wasn't that bad. She was just a bit irritating at times. Our personalities didn't mesh. Besides… Train was _mine_ and mine alone! Ahaha… Just kidding… Maybe…. Probably…

"Hey, Little Princess… Maybe we should just leave a note and go somewhere…"  
"Y-you mean…" I began. But before I could finish, he shook his head.

"No. I'm just bored. I could go out on my own, but I'm tired of being alone all the time.

"You don't have to join me if you don't want to." Train said cheerfully. He was still the same old Train. I could never quite tell what he was thinking, and if I could tell what he was thinking, I could be fairly certain that something was terribly wrong.

"Little Princess? Yoo hoo… You there?" Train asked, and suddenly I found myself nose to nose with him. I was so shocked that I slapped him without even thinking about it. It wasn't for a few moments that I realized what I had done.

"Oh my God! Train! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't…"

"Nah… Don't worry about it, Little Princess. I keep forgetting just how strong you are… I know I shouldn't. I've known you for years… But… I guess that's a 'no' on going out on the town. See ya later, Little Princess…" Train said. He said it with such easy grace that it sort of made me wonder how he could have ever been the dread Black Cat. I gasped, and ran over to him, hurrying to get my shoes on.

"No! Sorry! I-I just spaced out! But… D-do you think we could at least pretend this is a date?" I asked, feeling silly for trying to force something like that on Train. I knew I should be above such immature things. But…

Perhaps love really does do things like that to people. I have read in books that love causes men to act like boys and women to act like schoolgirls. Regardless, I resolved to try to retain some semblance of dignity, even if I was going to be in love.

"Sure… I wouldn't let Sven hear you say that, though… I know he let me come back, even after our little scene last night. But…"

"Too late. Sven already heard it. I suppose if Eve were to go on a date with anyone, she could choose worse men than you. Besides… You're an adult now, more or less. I can't control who you decide to go on dates with. Just promise me, Train that _you'll_ try to be the responsible one here. You've got ten years on Eve. _Try_ to be the adult here…"

"Sure thing, Svenny Baby… Later… C'mon, Little Princess. I need to buy some bullets and cleaning supplies for Hades… We should do that last, though. Where d'you wanna go first?"

"U-um…" I began nervously. I hadn't expected him to agree so easily. But now that I had him for the day, I figured I should try to have as much fun as I could.

"The cinemas?" I said, feeling it was a rather lame suggestion. Train seemed not to agree, though, because he laughed, and nodded.

"Sure, Little Princess…" He agreed. I sighed, blushing slightly.

"Please don't call me Little Princess anymore? I'm not so little, in case you haven't noticed." I said to him, scowling slightly. Train nodded.

"I know you aren't little anymore. It's just a habit for me. If you really don't like it, though, I can stop, Eve-chan…" Train replied, causing my heart to flutter slightly at the way he called me. I could get used to 'Eve-chan'.

"So… Train…" I asked, feeling slightly awkward. It was wonderful to be on a date with Train, even if he wouldn't agree to call it a date. I moved closer to Train, if only so that I could feel the warmth of our proximity. I knew that it was odd at best to be so attracted to a man that was ten years older then I, but I didn't really care. Sven didn't have a problem with it, or if he did, he was keeping his mouth shut.

"Eve-chan? Why are you getting so close to me? Listen, I really am flattered that a girl as beautiful as you has fallen for me…" Train said sheepishly, but… Well…"

"Is it because I'm too young?" I asked, curious and slightly nervous to know the answer.

"No… No… It's not that." Train said.

"Is it another woman?" I continued. Train shook his head, then put a hand on my cheek before kissing my forehead.

I suddenly felt my whole body heating up like it had been lit on fire. It was such an astounding sensation. I had dated Elliot for a while, but we had never actually kissed. We broke up long before I would have considered doing that.

"Train…" I muttered. I loved it and hated it at the same time. I felt tears stinging my eyes again. I can tell you honestly that I'm not usually such an emotional person. In fact, I've been told on occasion that I display all the emotion of a dead fish. I'm not sure if I'm supposed to find that insulting. I don't, whether or not I should. It's just the way I am, and the way I've always been.

"Yeah, Eve-chan?" Train asked with a cheerful smile that made me lose everything I was about to say. I stood there stammering for a moment before I finally found what I wanted to say.

"I-I just… I don't mind if you don't love me like I love you, but…"

"You would rather I didn't kiss you if I don't love you? I can appreciate that. I would've felt the same way with Saya…" Train said to me, making me fume in my head again. Suddenly, though, we were accosted by another girl.

"Oh, Kuro-sama!" the girl yelled, running up to Train to kiss him, but, as usual, she only got the white cat treatment.

"Why do you always do that!? Kyoko loves Kuro-sama! She wants… Eve! It's so good to see you again!" Kyoko cried, hugging me tightly. I pushed her off, though, and scowled at her.

"What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be in school, Kyoko?" I asked. Kyoko cocked her head at me and then shook her head.

"I already graduated high school. I'm twenty, now. I decided not to go to college right away, though… I aced my college entrance exam, so I can go to any college I want, really. But I decided to take some time off, and travel the world. Maybe I'll become a sweeper."

For a moment, I couldn't think of anything to say, but then I laughed a bit, and turned away from her. Kyoko didn't seem like the type that would make a very good sweeper. Besides, she would have trouble if she couldn't use her fire, as she had promised Train that she would never use her powers again.

"What!? Kyoko would make a great sweeper! She's fast and strong. She promised Kuro-sama that she wouldn't use her Fire ever again, so she'll use some weapons that she's trained with at home!"

"What weapons are you talented with, Kyoko?" I asked, feeling extremely skeptical. I knew that Kyoko had been known to be overconfident in the past. But maybe she had actual talent with a weapon. I was just worried that she would end up causing more damage than she could deal with.

"Kyoko is really good at Niten Ichi-Ryu! She can use dual kodachi! She's not as good as Creed, but she's still the best student in her school." Kyoko said excitedly. I sighed. It seemed like it would be impossible to dissuade her from becoming a sweeper. I may not have ever been terribly fond of Kyoko, but I didn't want her to get herself killed.

"So… You use dual swords. Did you ever tell Creed this?" Train asked, finally speaking to Kyoko. Kyoko straightened up and nodded.

"He was the one who trained me in it while I was in the Apostles of the Star. I learned a lot from him in that time, short though it was. So! Are you and Eve on a date?"

"Yes." I said.

"No…" Train replied at exactly the same time. Kyoko looked between us.

"So which is it?"

"I consider it a date, but Train doesn't." I said coolly. Kyoko grinned cheerfully at this.

"Awwwww… Kuro-sama's just shy! That's so cute!" Kyoko shouted, causing several people to look around. Then, Kyoko turned to Train, and grinned again.

"I still haven't given up on you, you know. Kyoko will always love Kuro-sama."

"Wow… I'm pretty lucky to have all these beautiful women around me…" Train laughed. I blushed nervously, refusing to look at Train, or at Kyoko, who was making her move on Train at that very moment. That girl really had no shame.

"Kuro-sama!" Kyoko said, blushing deeply as well. "You're so… Cool!" Kyoko cried, getting louder by the moment.

"Yes, well… If you'll excuse us, Eve-chan was nice enough to invite me out today, so we have to go. Enjoy your vacation, Kyoko…"

"Kuro-sama… Y-you've… Never said anything so kind to me before…" Kyoko said, blushing as Train and I walked away. I saw her as I was watching her, even as we retreated from her.

After we got away from Kyoko, Train took me to the cinema, where he ordered an extra-large popcorn with butter, three movie sized bags of M&Ms, and a large soda for himself, and I got a small popcorn for myself and water.

I didn't like soda, and I wasn't terribly hungry. It was funny, though to see the looks on the staff's faces as Train began eating it even as he walked down the hall to the movie. It felt uncomfortable going down.

Obviously, time had done nothing to curb Train's voracious appetite. Granted, the money he was spending was all his own, the money he had earned from his latest sweep on Vincent Francesco. He had given most of it to Sven to help with the bills that sweepers naturally accrued. Nothing in life was free. However, I had watched Train on Vincent's sweep, and if I wasn't mistaken, he was even faster, stronger, and more talented than he had been three years before.

This meant that I still had a ways to go before I caught up with him. Despite my ardent and rigorous training, I was sure that I still couldn't best him in a fight. That was what I aimed for always. He was seen as one of the strongest and most talented people in the world with fighting and with a gun, and thus, he was the goal that many people aimed for. This was why he had so many enemies… Well, that along with the fact that he was once Number XIII of the Chronos Numbers.

We went into the theater and sat down, and Train immediately dug into his popcorn, alternating between the popcorn and the M&Ms and the soda. I wrinkled my face. I couldn't see how he could eat two such different foods together.

Buttered popcorn and chocolate along with soda. It always seemed like Train had a bottomless pit for a stomach. The movie I had chosen was one that I was sure that both Train and I would enjoy. We were watching the movie version of The Colours out of Space by HP Lovecraft. I loved Lovecraft's works.

He had a fairly large cult following among science fiction and pulp fiction enthusiasts, and among those who liked the older horror stories. Lovecraft didn't really write horror. He wrote 'weird fiction', a sort of unique blend of gothic horror and science-fiction, a field in which he was an undeniable pioneer.

"So, what's this movie about?" Train asked. I sighed. It would probably be pointless to explain, but I did love him, so I could at least try.

"The main story follows the events that follow the crash of a strange meteor-like object into a farmer's well, and the strangely colored entities that come out of the meteor, and how they wreak havoc on the farm and its inhabitants."

"Sounds pretty tense… Is it a horror movie?"

"Well… Sort of. But not really."

"Then it's science fiction?" Train asked, seeming to be under the impression that he had nailed a tough test question.

"Sort of… But not really. It would be about halfway between horror and science fiction…"

"So it's like the Alien series?" Train asked.

"No! Shut the hell up and listen, you quarter-wit!" I yelled irately.

"Sorry."

"That's alright. It's about halfway between _gothic_ horror, like Poe, and science fiction. However, it is both and neither. It's the Schrodinger's Cat of fiction…"

"The what of fiction?"

"Schrodinger's Cat. The cat is both alive and dead… Why the hell am I bothering to explain theoretical physics to a moron?"

"Couldn't tell you. But go on."

"Anyway, halfway between gothic horror and science fiction. It is from a genre called Weird Fiction, and usually featured in Pulp Fiction magazines."

"You mean like Argosy Magazine, Startling Stories, and those?"

"Um…" I started, suspicious, now.

"I _loved_ those magazines! They had amazing stories. I could only get them from second and third hand shops, but I have a huge collection of them… Somewhere… I don't remember which base I kept them on. I definitely left them with you and Sven."

"Shit! You mean those _thousands_ of Pulp Fiction magazines from literally _every_ major pulp magazine imaginable were yours!?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I spent weeks reading them when Sven and I were in the United States. I remember that base. It was our Cincinnati base. Half of them weren't even in English, though… I…"

"Didn't know I spoke any other languages? Of course I do. I've travelled all over the world, not only with Sven, but also as the Black Cat. I remember The Colours out of Space, now. It was a pretty interesting story. I'd love to see how they did turning it into a movie. Don't get your hopes up, Princess. The movie is never as good as the book."

"Train… Don't look now…"

"I know. We've been being followed since we walked out of our base. That's why I went back in and got Hades. Do you have a… Duh… Of course you do. Well, we'll see what happens." Train said as we

walked into the theater and took our seats.

"How many bullets do you have, Train?" I asked, feeling slightly nervous. I could make nanomachine bullets, as I had analyzed Train's gun in the past. However, I wasn't sure how well they would stand up in a gun as powerful as Hades. After all, that one time Train was regressed to a child, he could have destroyed his hands and wrists if he had shot his gun too many times.

"Enough. I even brought one Orichalcum bullet that I've been saving for a while. I've never needed one, not since I fought Creed. But it's good to have one." Train said to me before stopping, and looking at the screen as the movie started.

"Well? Did you like the movie as much as you liked the short story, Princess?" Train asked me. I sighed, and shook my head.

"No. But please don't call me Princess. Just call me Eve."

"Sure thing, Eve." After that, they paid attention to the movie. As they watched, they noticed that it was in black and white, and although it had some special effects, it mainly stayed true to the story, using acting skill and makeup to achieve the visual effects.

It was a well done movie. Short, at only an hour and fifteen minutes, but well done all the same. As the movie concluded, they walked out of the theater, and went through the town a ways. Once he found that he couldn't shake his tail, Train stopped and turned around.

"Hey… You've been following us for a while. I tried to ignore you, but it really is getting irritating. I'm trying to show this beautiful young lady a good time, and you're making it awfully hard." Train said, turning around. I turned around as well, and gasped at who it was. Lugart Won. He definitely looked a few years older, but it was certainly still him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Hello, Black Cat…" He said quietly, though we could both hear him perfectly well.

"Heya, Won. Didn't expect to see you again so soon. Didn't you say you needed more training before you could beat me?"

"Well, I think I may try my hand once more in combat with you. My bounty has gone up since last we met. If I recall correctly, it is now forty million. I know that you won't kill me. So if you win, please feel free to take me in." Won said. I held my arm out, holding Train back.

"Wait. I'll fight Won this time, Train. I've studied some of the same martial arts as he practices."

At this, Lugart laughed, and sighed. "Ah, you're hilarious, young lady. Do not try to bite off more than you can chew. You are liable to choke."

"He's right, Eve. I know better than anyone that you're a great fighter, but this is between Won and I. Try to give us some space. Won, perhaps we should go to the park where there's more space to fight. We wouldn't want to involve any helpless civilians, would we?" Train asked. I looked over at him. He had certainly become slightly more mature if he was trying to avoid causing collateral damage.

"Very well. Let us go quickly. I have a job to do in town, and I don't doubt that you do as well."

"Actually… We were just about to move on. If you know of any good bounties, we'd be grateful." Train said with a light laugh. Lugart laughed as well.

"You were just as confident and relaxed back then. I found it extraordinarily irritating. Well, here we are. Let us fight." Lugart said. Train looked at me, and I stepped back to sit under a tree, sliding down, and sighing, knowing that I couldn't do anything, but wanting to help more than anything else.

"So, Black Cat. Did you enjoy the movie? I heard you talking about how much you love Lovecraft's works." Won said.

"Actually, I didn't like it as much as you would think. It stayed fairly true to the short story, but it was somehow diminished just by the mere fact that it was on screen. Not being able to see it in the short story did a great deal to add to the tension and mystery that surrounded it." Train said, surprising both Won and myself with how astute he was being.

"I felt the same way. Part of the beauty of a story like Colours out of Space is that you _can't_ see it, and have to imagine what it's like, and thus, it adds to the feelings of dread. It's always been a fact that the enemy that you can't see is more frightening than the enemy that's known to you."

"I agree. Lovecraft's literature, Music of Erich Zann, Colours out of Space, they thrive on the fact that the villains as such, are inherently unknowable, and terrifying in how cold and 'outre' they are." Train agreed. Vincent smiled, seeming to approve of Train's analysis.

"Very well said, Black Cat. I never knew you were such an aficionado of pulp literature. I'm impressed at your intelligence. It will make this kill all the more satisfying." Lugart said before flickering and seeming to disappear.

Train seemed completely unconcerned, though, simply standing there. Won circled around, and chopped Train on the neck, causing Train's legs to crumple under him. I recognized the attack. A chop at the base of the neck to put him into a coma.

Fortunately, Train seemed to be fine. Even I wasn't sure of how he managed that, but he stood back up, taking his gun out, this time, and taking his time loading it before snapping it into place and aiming it.

"Won, come on. You tried that same starting move last time. I remember it as if it was yesterday."

"Yes, well… I was hoping that the fact that I've become faster in three and a half years would have changed something. Well, fire away. This _is_ supposed to be a fight."

"I'll preserve my bullets. A good gunman doesn't fire bullets randomly and without reserve.

"The best gunmen in the world can kill anyone with a single bullet. I won't claim to be able to do so with you, but I can certainly try to disable you with it." Train said. I saw him quickly preparing the gun as he spun it around on his finger, and playing with it.

Then he grabbed it by the handle, and fire a single shot toward Won's knee. Lugart moved quickly, and so the bullet didn't sink its shot, but it hit the knee area, and now, Lugart was walking with a limp, severely slowed by the bullet. Thereafter, Train immediately fired another shot, this time hitting Lugart's knee dead center. Train could have stopped there. But Lugart didn't seem to be done.

"You conniving bastard. What a rotten trick to pull…"

"Oh, don't pull that one on me. I was fighting intelligently. Now, although you are strong willed enough to ignore the pain, your leg is weakened, and you can't move as quickly."

Lugart lunged at Train to attack, but made a fatal blunder, his left leg buckling under him, and Train chopped him on the head, knocking him out cold.

"Oh yeah. I guess I failed to tell you this. But the second bullet I fired had a nerve killing agent in it. Even after you do get that bullet out, it will have released enough of Sven's nerve toxin that you won't be able to walk for quite a while…" Train said, hefting Won over his shoulder, and walking over to me.

"Well… We got Won. Do you want to take him in, or should I?" I asked Train. I knew what he was going to say, but I still thought it was at least polite to ask.

"Do not presume, little girl," Lugart said with an arrogant smirk, struggling to stand, and finally getting up, still looking woozy from blood loss and pain. "That you could overpower me was I to resist. I will submit only to Black Cat." In fact, I didn't doubt that I could overpower him with one hand behind my back given the condition he was in.

"You can come along with me, Eve. We haven't finished our date yet, right?" Train asked. Hearing this stated so bluntly in front of Lugart caused me to blush slightly.

"R-right…"

"Ah… I see… Well, I must admit, Black Cat. You have good taste in women…" Lugart said approvingly in his typical thick Germanic accent.

"Thanks. But I'm not Train's girlfriend. The feelings are one sided. Train is kind enough, though to have taken me on a date."

"Kind? The Black Cat?" Lugart asked with abject disbelief. I looked at Lugart with an ice cold scowl.

"You have no idea of what Train is like! I admit that when we first met, I could only see the killer in him, and assumed that he could never change.

"But he's a good man, and his time with us has made him a completely different man. But you don't get to complain. If you need help walking, Train and I will assist you, but you are under arrest." I snapped. Won sighed, and nodded, putting his hands out. Train slapped a pair of cuffs on him, and we walked toward the police station.

I was truly impressed with Train. He had improved over the three years he had been gone. He had defeated Won with two bullets, and nary a wasted movement. He had only used hand-to-hand combat to distract Won, then fiddled with his gun as he loaded the bullets, using that as a further distraction, then shot twice, using the first bullet to disable Won, and the second to cripple him.

I didn't doubt that even if Won ever did walk again, that he would never be an assassin again, given the crippling blow that Train no doubt dealt to Won's knee.

"Train? Why did you choose his knee to attack? It's such a small target, and it's constantly moving." I said as we walked toward the drop-off point for Lugart Won. Train thought for a moment, then shrugged.

"I just thought that it would be ironic for a man who was so proud of his speed and dexterity to be crippled. Oh, hold on. I have a magnet that can get the bullet out. Hold still, Won…" Train said, taking out a small magnet that had a strange look to it, and seemed to hum lightly.

"One, two, three…" Train said quickly, putting the magnet up to Won's left knee. Won hissed in pain as the bullet flew out, and attached to the magnet.

"The bullet has a small piece of Neodyminium in the tip that is attracted to a magnet. Thus, I can pull it out when I need to. Though, it does do a bit of damage coming out…" Train said to me, standing back up, and walking along again.

After we dropped Won off and collected his bounty, which I was sure would have us set for a while, Train and I went on with the rest of our date. I bought a few books in town, some of them relating to teaching myself something new. Now, I was planning to work on Krav Maga. But the question I was asking myself just yesterday came back to me.

"Hey, Train?" I asked, blushing again. I say again that blushing is not common for me. I'm rarely embarrassed, and I rarely blush. I am told that I have the most amazing Poker face, mostly by Jenos, who is always terribly frustrated by his inability to beat me in Poker. Train looked at me, surprised as well by the way I was acting. No doubt he also thought I was acting like a blushing little schoolgirl.

"Yeah, Eve?" Train asked. In that moment, though I had not forgotten what I planned to ask, I found that I couldn't ask it. Was it because I didn't want to bring up painful memories for Train? Maybe. Or was it because I didn't want to know the answer myself? After a few minutes of Train looking at me, I got over my hesitance.

"O-on the night that Saya died…" I started nervously, shivering slightly, now. Train looked at me, surprised, and he even seemed slightly sad.

"You said that she told you that she was planning to leave town; that she had stayed too long in one place. Y-you… Were planning to confess to her, weren't you? You always told us that she was only ever a good friend who changed your life, but that isn't true, is it? You loved her, didn't you?"

For a moment, Train seemed unable to speak, caught with no breath in his lungs. He had the most unreadable look on his face that startled and almost frightened me. After a moment, though, his face relaxed, and he sighed, nodding.

"I've always said that you're too observant for my own good. Yes. I was deeply in love with Saya, and I planned to tell her as much. I was pretty sure that she didn't feel the same way. But to hear that she was planning to leave town… I-it really hurt me like no bullet, no knife, no punch ever could. So, you were right, Eve, when you said that Saya essentially 'dumped me'.

"We were never actually dating, but I felt closer to her than I had to anyone else in my entire life. Does that satisfy your curiosity?" Train asked. I was breathless. I could see the pain in his eyes. I had never intended to hurt him. I just nodded numbly, unable to say anything. Finally, though, I spoke again.

"Sorry. I-I shouldn't have asked."

"No, no… It makes sense that you would want to know. I've been so secretive… Well, we're at the ammo shop. I'll be right back. You don't have to come in if you don't want."

"I'll come." I said, putting a hand on his hand and walking in with him.

"Hey, there… What can I help you with?" The man asked as we walked in. I jumped slightly. I hadn't expected to be greeted so quickly.

"Hey… I need .500 S&W Magnum bullets." Train said casually. The gun shop owner looked surprised.

"You don't see too many people who are even able to shoot a gun that big, let alone who are inclined to have one. You just a gun enthusiast?"

"No. I'm a sweeper. I haven't got much time, though. I'll just take three boxes of the bullets."

"Alright… Be right back. Um, you got a license, right?" He asked, looking nervous for a moment. Train replied in the affirmative, and the gun shop owner disappeared into the back, and returned a few minutes later with three boxes of 25 bullets each.

"96.61 Euros, mate." The man said. Train put the money down, and left with the bullets. I hurried after him.

"Hey, Train… You seem to be a little more serious since you came back. I'm not exactly complaining, but it's certainly a little bit unnerving." I said, feeling that Train's new more focused attitude was slightly strange. And although I said that I didn't mind, it, perhaps it wasn't as nice as I wanted to make myself think back when I was thirteen. I blanched when I saw Train grinning and looking at me.

"Are you complaining about me being more serious? I thought that was what you wanted. You and Sven always admonished me for being such a goof-off… So I became more serious in my time away."

"Well, yeah… But… You're not you. I complained about your laid back laissez-faire attitude, but it was your cool, calm demeanor that balanced out my grumpy attitude, and Sven's seriousness and intensity."

"Well, if you'd like, I could goof around a bit more. You seem to have changed a fair deal yourself. You've really grown. You've become so beautiful… It's almost awkward being on a date with you." Train said to me, causing me to blush once more. Again, I feel I can safely say that I usually don't blush.

But then, I haven't seen Train in three years, and perhaps in that time, I began to attribute the legendary status that his title of Black Cat brought him, even though I knew intellectually how different he was from the ruthless, ice cold killer that most people made him out as.

Over those three years, I didn't attribute such dangerous qualities to him as most people did. But rather, I began to see him as the summit of everything that I aspired to be as well. I started to see him as lofty, almost unreachable in his power, perhaps both physically and romantically. In truth, I knew almost nothing about him. Train didn't talk about himself much, least of all, perhaps, to me. But the things I started to believe were intimidating and even a little terrifying on occasion.

"I-I'm not really… Th-that beautiful… I just…" I hesitated, and Train chose that moment to speak up again.  
"Don't say that. You're…"

"So if you really think I'm that beautiful, why don't you love me!?" I snapped angrily.

"Who says I don't love you? I love you just as much as I would love my own family. You and Sven are the closest thing to family that I have… You really aren't going to let me off with a 'not telling', are you?" Train asked, surprised at how aggressive Eve was being.

"No! I'm not!" I snapped, pushing Train up against the wall and staring straight into his golden, catlike eyes. I was once more shocked by their beauty. His eyes, indeed his whole face, shone with a feral beauty that refused to be tamed.

"But…"

"It _is_ because I'm ten years younger than you, isn't it?" I demanded. I felt stupid, acting like such a child. I promised myself that I would call Tearju later. I figured that she would doubtless have some interesting insight into my dilemma.

"No… That's not it. I invoke my right to keep my trap shut." Train said with his typical goofy flair. I sighed despondently. It was just like Rinslet had said. I would never force the answer out of Train. He would tell me when he was good and ready, and I would just have to accept that. I didn't know it at the time, but his answer would come sooner than I thought. I looked up at the sky and smelled the air. It was a wonderful smell, the smell of autumn leaves.

"Fine…" I snapped. "Let's go back to the base…" What can I say? I was angry. Train was being as evasive as ever about talking about himself and it irritated me. He knew plenty about me, and likely about Sven as well, but neither of us knew much about him except that he was once the dreaded Black Cat. I felt a little proud that I knew that he liked Pulp Fiction, and that he had been an avid collector.

"Train…" I said, taking a deep breath, and steadying my temperament so that I could at least enjoy the time we had left on our date.

"Yeah, Eve? Do you really want to just go back? It's only 1600h. Sven probably doesn't expect us till 1800 or 1900h at least."

"We can stay out a bit longer if you want…" I said quietly. "But I have a question. You know a lot about me, and probably about Sven as well, but I must admit that I know almost nothing about you. Probably the fact that you were ready to ask Saya out, and the fact that you love Pulp Fiction are the two most personal things I know about you."

"Was there a question in there, Eve?"

"Well… I just want to know more about you. We're supposed to be friends, right? Even if you don't reciprocate my feelings, we're at least friends, right?"

"Okay. Well… What did you wanna know?" Train asked, seeming completely open to any question I had.

"Have you ever had any girlfriends before Saya?" I asked, skipping straight to the most personal question I could think of. Perhaps that was wrong. Maybe it was a mistake, but Train took the admittedly strange question in stride, and nodded.

"Yeah. I had a few short term, casual girlfriends back in my time in Chronos. This was back before I became Number Thirteen. I was a bit less serious back then, and tried to enjoy life a bit more. I went on a few dates with a girl I met at this or that place. I told you about Sylphie. None of them were serious relationships, and I entered them knowing that."

"Did they know that? Did you make them aware of the fact that you weren't terribly serious about the relationship?" I asked. I was feeling dumber by the moment. Of course he had. The Train I knew would never lead a girl on with promises he couldn't or wouldn't keep.

"Yes. I always told them that I moved around a lot, and that the relationship probably wouldn't last long. Most of them accepted that."

"You say most. There were some who didn't?" I asked, interested now. He was really being honest with me, now. There was no filter on what he was telling me. This was so different from what he was like before. Before, he appeared to be a completely open book, but if you scratched the surface, you would inevitably notice the layers that he had put up to hide the truth.

I felt sure that this was what Saya had wanted for Train, so I felt grateful to her that she was able to catalyze that change in him. Creed had slowed his change when he killed Saya. But now, he was completely open… Well… Mostly. He still wouldn't tell me about his feelings for me.

"Well, there were several women who decided against a relationship with me for that reason. No hard feelings. We just didn't get together. But there was one woman… Actually… This is kind of a funny story, hahaha…" Train said, laughing with an almost nervous laugh. "There was one woman who…

"Well, she was beautiful, and caught my attention right away. I decided to ask her on a date, and she accepted. So, at the end of the night, I followed the usual song and dance. I thanked her for the date, and told her I'd like to see her again. But I also told her that I worked for a company that had me moving around a lot, so I couldn't have a serious long term relationship with her. She nodded and said that she could accept that.

"But over the next few dates, I could tell that she was becoming attached, and, beyond that, it was almost unnerving the way she seemed to cling to me. I _definitely_ wasn't used to having anyone, much less a woman with whom I was only supposed to have a casual relationship, clinging to me like I was her husband to be or something.

"Well, I found out that she was a detective, and that she had done an investigation into my background. Who I was, what I did, where I had gone. This was inherently dangerous because she had unwittingly learned far too much about Chronos, as she had even found out that I was being considered as a candidate for the Chronos Numbers.

"She did research into them as well and even infiltrated the top layers of Chronos to discover the elders. She had to be erased. She knew far too much. Whether she had simply fallen in love with me and wanted to know more about me, or whether she was suspicious, and wanted to know the truth, I'll never know. Sephiria told me to kill her myself.

"She said that since I was the one who opened the proverbial door that it was my obligation to kill her and get rid of any information she had. So I fulfilled her orders… Don't look at me like that, Eve. After that, I didn't get involved with any other women until Saya came along. And… Well, you know how that went.

"It seems like everyone I associate with is cursed by me. I really liked that woman. I could have had a longer relationship with her and not regretted it. But my position was a curse. It was the same with Saya. I loved her, but fate is a fickle mistress, as they say. Eve… I know why you're asking me all this. You should give up.

"It's not that I don't find you attractive. It's not that I don't think I could be happy with you…" Train said. This made my heart flutter, even as my stomach was churning, not only with nerves, but with disappointment. "It's more that the only women that I haven't caused trouble for were the women with whom I wasn't being serious. Perhaps I've given up on having a…"

I was done listening to Train talk like that. So I simply put a finger up to his lips, and kissed him once more. The feelings that coursed through my body were like fire. It was amazing.

"You don't need to say anymore, Train… I'd follow you no matter where you go. I'd fight by your side against any enemy." I said, feeling more determined now than ever. Train stopped my rant, though, with a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you, Eve. You don't know what that means to me. But I don't think I could stand to look at myself if I let you die on my account. I might just have to follow you into the afterlife… Besides, I'm pretty sure that even if I didn't, Sven would kill me. So I'd end up in the afterlife either way. But… If I'm going to die, there's nobody else whose side I'd rather die by… But really, Princess…"

"Don't call me that…" I snapped irritably."

"Sorry. Eve… Really, Eve, I've really had nothing but bad luck with the women in my past."

"What about Sylphie? She's still alive, isn't she? You said that you and she parted ways… Not that she died."

"Oh, her… Well… I wasn't really serious about her. It was nice to have a partner, and my relationship with her was fun… But I never planned to be serious about it. She got that, and after a while, she wasn't satisfied with it, so we broke up. No big deal." Train said. I could sense something a little deeper than that in him. It was like he really did like her, and was serious, but from what he told me, he felt like he couldn't afford to be serious about any relationship he was in.

"I-I see… Do you intend to be serious about me?" I asked, being completely serious. "If you don't, don't even start a relationship with me. I won't have my teammate and best friend break my heart with broken promises…"

"Eve… I would never lie to you… And… I think if there's anyone I could be serious about, it would be you."

"So, why did you come back?"

"I told you… I didn't come back. It was nothing more than coincidence that we met. But after that, I came back half hoping that you could find a way to convince me to stay. Being alone is lonely, and after having gotten used to having a partner, it just wasn't cool with me anymore. Does that answer satisfy you, Eve-chan?" Train asked, causing me to feel the heat rising to my face. I nodded, feeling completely numb.

"Let me ask you a question, Eve-chan… Did you accept this date to try to convince me to go out with you?" Train asked. I started slightly, wanting to deny the fact. But I knew that he would catch me in such a lie.

"Yes… I wanted you to see that I could show you a good time… That I could be as spontaneous as you… That I could be as mature as any girl your age."

"But Eve-chan… I _like_ your calm and collected demeanor… Spontaneity is fun… To an extent" Train said. "but I like your tendency to calculate before you do anything. Those are some of the things I like most about you, some of the things that I like about Sven. You're so completely different from me that… But we should really get back. Sven'll start to worry if we don't. The sun's already going down…" Train said to me, smiling and brushing the hair out of my face.

"Thanks for taking me on this date, Train… It was really nice…" I replied, taking his hand and pulling him in to kiss him on the lips. Again, I found that I succeeded where Kyoko failed every time. Once more, I felt fireworks exploding in my heart. I couldn't believe how lucky I was. It seemed odd, perhaps.

I had such an antagonistic relationship with Train before, or rather, perhaps the antagonism was one sided, and perhaps I was merely being what the Japanese would call Tsundere. But as Train wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me in closer, kissing me back, I was happier than ever that Train had taken my first kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Hey, Train, Hey, Eve… How'd your date go? Train'll have to catch me up on everything that happened… In the other room… Right now…" Sven said, not hiding very well the fact that he was suspicious.

Train shrugged, and walked into the other room, shutting the door so that I couldn't hear. Little did either of them know that I had trained for the three years that Train was gone to focus my hearing using my own nanomachines. Even before Train left, my hearing had been excellent. Now, it was almost superhuman.

"Okay, Train… What happened? And don't skimp on the details!" Sven demanded. Train laughed, and I could practically hear him waving Sven off, and Sven getting annoyed at Train's laissez-faîre attitude.

"Let's see… We went to see Colours out of Space… But even before that, we ran into Kyoko in the city. That was a bit of a distraction. Then I noticed that someone was following us. We fought Lugart Won again, and I captured him… Here's the bounty, by the way…"

"Holy shit, Train! This is forty million dollars! Last I checked Won only had a bounty of ten million! But anyway… Did Eve enjoy the date? Eve didn't get hurt in the fight, did she? What happened after you turned Won in?" Sven demanded, firing questions off at a rapid pace.

"After we turned Won in, we went down to the gun store and bought some bullets. Then we actually got into a pretty lengthy conversation. You'll probably find out from Eve-chan, too, but she and I are dating now, so, I guess I have to talk to her father and ask for his blessing on our relationship…" Train said. My heart fluttered slightly. I was surprised that he was behaving so responsibly.

He told Sven the truth about my relationship with him, and asked for his permission. Sven was quiet for a minute… Then for two minutes. Then, I heard a crack in the kitchen, and a bump. Sven had just punched Train and Train had fallen on the floor.

"Get up, Train. Normally, I would say no. You're ten years Eve's senior. But that's a logical argument, and I know as well as anyone that logic has no place in love. I can't stop you from loving Eve or Eve from having feelings for you. Eve is old enough to make her own decisions. But let me tell you…" Sven said, now whispering so that I had to focus with all my might to hear.

"If you mess around with Eve… If you go around behind her back and break her heart… I'll break every bone in your body…"

"I'll keep that in mind, Svenny baby. Besides, the Black Cat doesn't break promises, and the Black Cat already promised Eve-chan that he was serious about this relationship."

My heart practically stopped when I heard this. I felt my body heating up. Train had just told Sven that he was serious about me. And I could practically hear Sven grinding his teeth in frustration at Train's laissez-faire attitude.

"Hold on, Sven… Something smells like viola music." Train said. This confused me. The statement was inherently inaccurate. Or was it?

"Eve-chan… You can stop listening at the door. Our conversation isn't really a secret. Your daddy is just giving me the whole 'if you hurt my baby girl, I'll rip you a new one' speech." Train said. I jumped slightly, and sniffed the air.

I never knew that I smelled. Did Train equate the smell of a viola to a good smell or a bad smell? I was pretty worried at the time… I had taken a shower that morning, as I do every day. It was warm out that day, though. Despite being fall, it had been uncharacteristically warm.

I jumped again when the kitchen door opened and Train and Sven walked out. As Train looked down at me and offered his hand, I shook my head and got up on my own.

"I didn't… What do you mean I smell like a viola?" I asked, caught between worry and annoyance at Train's rather cryptic statement.

"Oh! Ahahahaha! That's right… I don't think anyone except maybe Sephiria and Creed ever knew this. Synesthesia… To me, you smell like a viola playing… I see the look on your face. You don't smell bad. I just have an overly acute sense of smell…"

"You have Synesthesia?" I asked. I looked up at Sven who shrugged.

"What is Synesthesia?" Sven asked.

"It's neurological condition in which a person confuses two or more senses. So my natural scent brings to mind a viola playing for Train.

"The more accurate term in most cases is Ideasthesia, indicating that concepts could substitute for one's senses, like Train smells me as a viola playing. Most violas don't have a particular scent, but the sound of a viola playing is very distinctive."

"I never thought you really smelled like anything." Sven said, feeling terribly perplexed.

"Everyone has a natural scent. It's how some animals hunt. How do you think dogs recognize their master? It's based largely on how their master smells."

"O-kay… I guess I can accept that." Sven said, feeling slightly confused, still.

"Don't worry, Princess. You smell fine. I like the way you smell. It's calming. I love the color of viola music. It's sort of a pastel color… I guess pastel would be the right color. Your voice also has a very pretty color, Eve-chan.

"It's sort of a pastel blue. I like your voice." Train said, kissing me gently on the cheek. Honestly, I craved more than that. I wanted to kiss Train on the lips, to keep kissing for hours, to just lie on the couch cuddling and holding him.

I wasn't ready for sex yet. But I wanted to feel close to Train, to be intimate with him, to be near him. I wasn't sure if I truly loved him, or if it was that I hadn't been able to see him that caused me to pine after him as she did. Either way, I couldn't deny that I wanted to be near him, to be with him.

"Hasn't anyone told you in your 26 years of life that viola music isn't a smell? And for that matter, what does Viola music smell like to you?" Sven asked irritably.

"I'd say… A pastel blue."

"And what does pastel blue smell like to you?" Sven asked irritatedly.

"Like Eve -chan's voice, of course." Train said with a laugh.

"Speak in human language! Tell me in normal language!" Sven demanded angrily

"Well, if I was explaining normally, I wouldn't be telling you that Viola music or pastel blue smell like anything. They inherently don't have smells. My neurological condition causes me to confuse sound and sight with smell. If I had to say, Eve has a kind but slightly sharp voice. Very concise and no-nonsense.

"I like it, Eve-chan. It's cute how serious you are." Train finished with an apologetic smile. I sighed. I couldn't stay mad at Train. I loved him way too much. But hearing this, I couldn't help but blush slightly. Sven looked at Train suspiciously.

"I… Have to go out for a while and get some supplies. Now that we have money again, we really should get some food. Promise you won't do anything I'd make you regret while I'm gone, Train." Sven said with a scowl. Train gave Sven a thumbs up.

As soon as Sven was gone, though, I walked over to Train and pulled him down on the couch next to me. I was going to get that time alone with him if it killed me. Train looked at me, probably surprised at what I was doing. His eyes were wide, right up to the point where I kissed him.

I looked at him, my eyes narrowing.

"Close your eyes, Train." I demanded. Train obliged, closed his golden eyes and kissed me back, hugging me, holding me close to him.

As he closed his eyes, he cupped my cheek gently and pulled me closer, craning my neck upward to meet his much higher lips. Train leaned down, and kissed me gently on the lips. Suddenly, I could see fireworks exploding in my line of sight, and I gasped with happiness as his tongue slid along my lips, prodding his way into my mouth.

As he moved his tongue in my mouth, and I tried to mimic his movements, though I admit I wasn't nearly as skilled as he was, I found myself becoming extremely hot. My body was heating up, and I started feeling dizzy. This was a new experience for me. I could only attribute it to arousal. As I was pressed against Train's body, I could feel him getting harder as well.

He really was quite big. I was slightly afraid of the time that we would inevitably go all the way. Would it hurt terribly to have sex with him? No. That wasn't something to worry about right now. Just enjoy the moment.

Slowly, I felt Train's hands running gently through my hair, and down my back, smoothly ghosting over my skin, sending a strange but ecstatic tingling sensation down my spine and across my entire back. It was an incredible feeling, and I found myself unable to hold in my cries. Finally…

"A-ahh!" I moaned. Train pulled away, looking down. As my eyes followed his, I saw that there was a wet spot on my panties. I jumped up, horrified at what I had done. Our furniture wasn't exactly fancy. But it wasn't cheap either. I didn't want to damage the couch. Sven would flip his lid when he found out that we had not only done what we had done, but also ruined the couch.

"Don't worry about the couch. I've cleaned up worse messes than this. Let's see." Train said, trying to remember how to clean up messes on a couch. That wouldn't be such an issue. Train waved it off.

"Don't worry, Princess… There's nothing there. See? Haven't you ever… You know… Masturbated before?" Train asked with an eyebrow raised. Eve blushed, shaking her head.

"S-sorry I'm so inexperienced, Train." Eve muttered. Train merely laughed about this.

"No apology needed. I think it's cute. I like that innocent part of you, Eve-chan." Train said, kissing Eve and going upstairs to put his gun away. He couldn't remember why he still had it out. But overall, it didn't matter. He put his gun away in a locked box, along with the new ammunition.

"So, what do you wanna do now, Princess?" Train asked.

"I'd like to know how you know what viola music smells like? Have you…"

"Yes… Back when I was Number XIII… I went to a philharmonic concert, and the viola captivated me. The sound that came out of it was so beautiful. I bought a viola after that, and began teaching myself to play.

"I was never very good. But I think the viola is still at our Deternerlehe base."

"Not anymore. We had to consolidate a few bases a few years back. So the viola is either at our Cupar base or our Neuveville base. We had some financial trouble at the time, and we needed to sell our base. I can't say when we'll be going back there."

"Hey, Train! Eve! I picked up another sweep! We're going to Neuveville. Pack your stuff!" Sven said, interrupting Train and Eve as they were about to kiss again. Train silently cursed, then grabbed his gun and the bullets, and hurried with them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Okay, guys… Now that we're here, we're hunting a lady named Noa Rhydderk. Her father was from Wales and her mother was from Jipang. I hate to think we're attacking a woman, but she's got a bounty of 25,000,000 on her head. She must be pretty dangerous. She mostly uses a katana, though she packs a few small weapons like throwing daggers, shuriken and smoke bombs." Sven said in a businesslike tone.

"This woman sounds like a ninja. Are you sure she's not from Jipang?" Train asked.

"I researched her on the trip over… She's trained extensively in ninjutsu, and currently is one of the world's leading practitioners of the art. She has almost superhuman reflexes. She uses the bombs and other smaller weapons sparingly because of her limited supply of them. But her skill with her katanas is great.

"Rumors have spread that she is able to split a bullet in half with her katana." I said. I was sure that between the three of us, we could beat her, but it would be important to know how fast she was. "Though to do this, one would have to possess superhuman speed, so there is no guarantee as to whether this rumor is true."

"Really? She can split bullets? That's amazing!" I can't wait to face her!"

"Could you actually shoot a woman?" I asked. I had never seen Train actually hurt a woman. He had a very strong code of ethics. Train looked like he was thinking hard about that.

"If she was threatening my Little Princess, I certainly could. I've fought women before. I don't think I've ever killed a woman. I've actually never had to! Ahahahahaha! I can always end things before that!" Train said confidently.

"And you're sure this Noa Rhydderk is here?"

"Absolutely. See that woman over there? She doesn't look like much. But she's hiding half a dozen smoke bombs, shuriken, caltrops, and other ninja weapons under that jacket, and that briefcase she's carrying… She looks like a businesswoman… But it has more space inside it than it looks like. Some Tao stuff.

"She isn't a Taoist, herself. If she was, her bounty would be much higher. But rumor has it she hired a Taoist to enchant her briefcase to be a tesseract."

"I see… Hey! Noa Rhydderk!" Train yelled. I don't think he knew what a Tesseract was. The black haired haired, blue eyed woman looked up and stared politely but distantly at Train. She obviously had some Jipangese in her, but she had freckles as well like a westerner.

"Yes? How may I help you, sir?" She asked with exceedingly great manners.

"I'm a sweeper, and I'm here to take you in!"

"Take me in? I'm… Afraid I don't understand."

"Drop the briefcase, Rhydderk…" Sven said, moving up behind Noa. There was one thing Train was exceedingly good at. That was making a lot of noise, and distracting his opponents. Sven had only gotten the chance to flank Noa because of how loud Train was being. I had studied both their combat styles for as long as I knew them, and learned what they were good at and what they weren't. That helped me fill in their gaps when they needed me to, as rarely as that was.

"Well done, getting this close to me. Now, let me show you why it's useless." Rhydderk said, flipping her briefcase. The sword flew out and she grabbed it out of the air, slashing at Sven with such force that a huge burst of air sliced at him. I heard a huge clanging noise as the two weapons clashed, and when they came away, there was a huge dent in Sven's briefcase. He was just lucky that she hadn't sliced it open.

Sven would have to fix it later, but he seemed not to have damaged it beyond use. It opened and shot a few paralysis darts at Noa, all of which missed. Train shot a few bullets at her. She rolled out of the way of the first one, and then sliced the second one in two, shocking both Eve and Train.

I felt myself gasping, a hand moving to my mouth. I couldn't believe it. She really could split bullets. This wouldn't be an easy fight. In the time that they stood there, completely dumbfounded, Noa closed the distance, slicing at me. I created a nanoblade and blocked the sword. Although Noa's blade was much heavier than mine, my blade managed to leave a serious nick in my enemy's blade, not quite cutting it in half.

"My great-grandfather's blade! That was made of Orichalcum! It survived a thousand battles in its day! Mother passed it down t-to me!" Noa cried, tears spilling from her bright blue eyes.

"It couldn't have been real Orichalcum, or maybe just very impure. Pure Orichalcum, like my gun, wouldn't break that easily."

"Orichalcum gun, golden cat eyes, number thirteen on your collarbone… You're Number Thirteen… It's an honor to meet you." Noa said, bowing politely. She really had incredible manners, especially for an assassin. "I understand you recently crippled and arrested Lugart Won. I still must kill you. But I will not fool around as I have been. Please forgive the unseemly way I whined about my blade."

"Oh, no, I would be annoyed if my gun was damaged. So, I can assume that you won't just surrender yourself? We are just sweepers trying to do our job."

"I can appreciate that. You should not try to attack a woman when she is talking, Sven Vollfied… It's not gentlemanly at all. No. I will not simply surrender." Noa said, seeming to vanish in a cloud of smoke. The three sweepers looked around.

Train was the first to notice, as she seemed to come for him first, striking at his Carotid Artery with her middle and forefinger. Train grabbed her hand and smiled at her. I felt my heart flutter in that moment. That smile of his always seemed to have that effect on me, as much as I would have denied it before.

"That would've knocked me out if it hit." Train said, throwing her into the air with one hand and firing three shots at her, reloading almost instantly.

Noa seemed to twist almost inhumanly in the air, dodging two bullets, and throwing a smoke bomb in the way of the third, making a huge explosion of mist. She landed gracefully on the ground in the middle of the smoke, taking out three shuriken, throwing them at me.

They flew out of the smoke, curving in on me. I caught one of them out of the air, though with my prehensile hair, throwing both of them away, and dodging the other two, jumping and forming wings and flying at Noa, who gasped as she was struck by me flying straight at her.

Now, I've practiced a great deal in flight combat by reading numerous books written by former Air Force members who had been the best in their field, and of course by re-enacting those maneuvers. As conceited as it sounds, I'm a highly accomplished flier, now, able to outmaneuver almost anyone in flight. I managed to fly away from Noa before she could strike back. In taking off, I also blew away all of the smoke, surveying the ground below, and trying to plan what to do next.

For a moment, I thought about what to do, then flew in, doing a spin and striking Noa again with my wings, sending her up into the air, and shooting several feathers at her. I didn't want to seriously injuring Noa. However, the assassin seemed to be healing quite quickly.

It was Tao, although she seemed to have no main ability, at least not that she was using. Maybe Noa had unlocked similar abilities, the ability to use her own life force. In other words, Tao, or perhaps someone had given her the Ki potion. I had read about Ki in a number of ninja and Buddhist books. Users of Ki could do a lot of things with that extra energy.

Noa landed again, this time a little less gracefully. She was slowing down, but she grabbed her blade, and wiped it off, sending an air strike up at me, sending me reeling off target, hitting a lamp post. I have to say, it hurt.

"Eve!" Sven called loudly, running over to me, checking to see if I was alright. I told him that I was.

"Tao…" Train said with a smirk. "You've learned to use Ki. That's impressive…"

"Yes. Not many recognize it as such, but because of that fact, nobody has yet been able to defeat me. Chronos Numbers have come after me and failed. But I think you might be different. You're much more handsome than you've been given credit for. Would you ever consider giving up the life of a sweeper and joining me? I could use a long range combat partner." Noa asked with a smile, adjusting her glasses.

I gasped. Noa was quite beautiful. Her crystal clear blue eyes had been said to charm many a man. Would Train leave me to be a killer again? I hadn't seriously doubted him since shortly after we met, but now… Was I just too young for Train? I found myself asking that question

"Thank you, no." Train said. I sighed with relief.

"I'm afraid my place is here with Sven and Eve. Now, please just go down." Train said, firing just to the left of Noa, who seemed to be under the impression that he had missed. But the bullet bounced off the lamp post perfectly, burying itself in her leg. Noa gasped and collapsed, blood pouring from the wound.

"Don't worry, Noa. You won't die. I just wanted to incapacitate you. Your leg will be going numb right about now. The tip of the bullet had a tiny amount of neurotoxin in it. Not enough to stop your heart. But your body will be feeling cold and numb by now. Am I right?

"Yes. Your breathing will become somewhat labored. Do try to take long, even breaths to counter it."

"I-I… Why doesn't my Ki work on this poison!? It's never failed before!" Noa raged.

"This is a special poison. Not deadly except in larger doses. But it's harder to rid the body of. Ki will help it leave quicker, but as long as the bullet is still in your leg, it will still be releasing little by little."

"Train… Are you sure that toxin won't kill her?" I asked.

"Yeah! Sven assured me of that!" Train said cheerfully, giving me a thumbs up. Sven sighed, shaking his head.

"Actually, Train… I said that a man of average weight wouldn't die of the neurotoxin. A woman of her slight build could easily die. The fact that she can use Ki may work in her favor. But there's little guarantee. You really should be careful."

Train nodded, and walked over to Noa, who seemed far too numb to do anything, and took a powerful magnet, removing the bullet.

"Let's get you to the police. We can collect the bounty, and they can get you looked at. Please don't die, Noa. I wouldn't like that on my conscience."

"You're not like the other Numbers. You have a conscience. A very strong one. I wish there were more men like you in the world. Men have only ever caused me pain."

"Maybe you just never met the right one." Train said absently, picking Noa up and carrying her along with her briefcase and sword to the police.

"Wow… You brought in Noa Rhydderk? She was a big bounty. Here you go. 25 million, as promised. If you would just sign for her?" The clerk said. Train nodded and signed the line, telling the clerk that Noa needed medical help. She had been poisoned, and would need a doctor. The clerk assured Train that they would take care of her.

"Train… I-I… No, never mind."

"Please tell me, Princess. You seem upset." Train said, smiling at me, my smile wavered slightly.

"I-I was afraid you would leave us again… Return to a life of murder."

"Oh, ye of little faith…" Train laughed. "Besides, Sven would break my face if I hurt you like that. And I love you… And Sven too much to leave you guys."

"Train… I love you, too…" I said quietly, kissing Train on the lips, smiling happily, tears flowing from my reddish eyes. I couldn't remember being this happy since Sven adopted her. Train returned my kiss.

"I could never leave you, Eve." Train said, looking into my eyes, looking slightly hurt that she would suspect him of wanting to leave in the first place.

"Maybe someday, you'll come to trust me. But for now, I'll accept resigned acceptance in the moment."  
"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Train laughed, shrugging.

"I have no idea, Princess. Maybe you could tell me what I was saying."

"You never do change, do you, Train?" I asked. Train laughed, shaking his head.

"Nope!" He exclaimed, kissing me again. No matter how many times it happened, I still had the feeling of freefalling, of spinning in circles… It was such a wonderful sensation. I wasn't sure how Sven would feel about this, but for the moment, I didn't really care.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Hey, Svenny, baby! Princess! I've got a fun evening planned! We can take a break from sweeping for a while! We've got 65 million dollars. No reason to horde all of that."

"Wrong, Train. We have maybe 50 million dollars. We haven't destroyed public or private property recently, but we still had some outstanding debts. We paid them off with the fifteen million dollars, but that still means we have…"

"Oh, fifty million is still way more than enough. Put most of it in bank accounts, and go crazy with the rest!" Train said in his usual laissez-faire manner. I smiled. In a way, I was happy. Although he was still fairly carefree, he seemed to have developed a certain level of responsibility with his money.

"I've got a few international accounts set up that we can put some of it in. You can do what you want with the rest."

"I'm actually a bit concerned, Train. When has it ever been this easy for us to earn money?" I asked, scowling. "We shouldn't carry large amounts of money around with us, either that, or we should be well armed at all times until we get it in the bank."

"Well, that's no problem. I almost always carry my gun on me. You've got your nanomachines, and Sven's guns are always in his briefcase."

"Actually, my briefcase got severely damaged in the fight with Noa. I need to repair it. You do what you want, but I need to stay here and work on repairs."

"Just take a regular gun with you. We're going out to karaoke!" Train exclaimed excitedly. I started slightly. I had never known Train to be a good singer… Actually, I still knew so little about him.

"I didn't know you sing, Train…" I said. Train laughed.

"I do… Not well, but I sing. You sing, too. So does Sven… Everyone _can_ sing… So long as they can talk, they can sing."

"No… Sven doesn't sing…" Sven said from the other room. "Sven hasn't sung in years… He tried once, and I think some people are still deaf from the attempt. So Sven doesn't sing anymore." He said, speaking in the third person. Train shrugged.

"Just you and me, then, Princess!" He said, taking the money and putting it in his wallet, and taking my hand with his other hand, pulling me out the door. I could really only sigh and follow him. He was like a child dragging his parents to a candy store… Could Train hold his alcohol? Sven could to some extent. He wasn't extraordinarily good at drinking, but he had a drink every once in a while. I never drank.

It wasn't that I couldn't. My nanomachines would break the alcohol down, and thus, if anything, I would have a better head for alcohol than someone three times my size and experience. I just preferred not to. Maybe I would have a glass of wine occasionally. I liked red wine.

"Are you coming with us, at least, Sven?"

"I think not. I'll take the money to the bank, like you suggest. I can take the car. That way, I'm not exposed and vulnerable. Give me your account numbers so I can put some in your accounts as well."

"Sure thing, Svenny baby." Train said, handing Sven a card with three different account numbers. Sven looked at the numbers. What was Train trying to dodge with three different accounts? Well, it wasn't his business, really. It was probably Sylphie's idea. Either way, it didn't matter.

Sven smiled and said goodbye to Train and I, silently shooting Train a look, seemingly warning him not to do anything stupid with me. I couldn't miss the look exchanged between the two of them. Sven, my father, and Train, my good friend and boyfriend. It would have been a little bit funny to see the fight they could get into over this. Was that wrong of me? Train seemed to know what this meant, and gulped, nodding.

"Hey, Eve… Do you drink at all?" Train asked me, taking me into a bar, and showing them his ID. I took out my ID as well. The man looked at me suspiciously, but nodded, scanning my card and finding it to be real.

"I've only ever had a glass or two of wine at a time. I don't like drinking." I answered truthfully.

"Honestly? Me neither. But… Karaoke is at a bar tonight, so… Be on the lookout for drunks and creeps.

"I'd hate to have to explain to Sven that you got assaulted." Train said to me. I was touched that he was concerned about me, but annoyed that he thought so little of me.

"Please, I'll be fine." I said, sitting down at the bar next to him.

"I know. But it's the principle of the thing. Hey…" Train said to the bartender, who smiled politely at him.

"What can I get for you, stranger?" She asked. Train smiled.

"Milk, please. What do you want, Eve?"

"Oh, just water, please." Eve said politely. "No lemon…" She added. The bartender nodded, and went to the back to get our drinks.

"So, what songs do you know, Eve?"

"I know most songs well enough to sing them. There are very few genres that I can't at least fake competence in, namely rap, screamo, and death metal. But I can do most anything else. I honestly prefer opera or classical music."

"You mean like Led Zepplin, Ozzy Osbourne, Toto, and Boy George?" Train asked excitedly. I blanched slightly. Did Train really think _that_ was what Classical Music was? I knew that he lacked the education that I had given myself, but _really_?

"What? Wait… I mean… What? No… Well, I do know most songs by some of those artists, but I mean Bach, Beethoven, Mahler, Tchaikovsky, etcetera, etcetera."

"Okay… Well, do you know Jason Mraz?" Train asked me. I thought for a moment.

"Oh, sure. I'm Yours, The Remedy, Lucky, and some others."

"Yep. Great, I'll be right back." Train said, walking up to the DJ, grinning and talking to him. He smiled and nodded, looking over at me, winking. I shuddered slightly. Maybe he was nicer than he seemed

"Hey, she's beautiful. Lucky." I heard him say. I hadn't been listening before that.

"That is the name of the song I want to sing. Thanks so much for remembering." Train laughed. The DJ laughed along with him.

"Sure thing. You'll get up eventually. Not sure when…" He said in a cheery Irish accent.

After about an hour, the DJ finally called Train and me.

"Okay, and now we've got some new blood on the scene! Train and Eve, c'mon up…" The DJ called. I started. I had sort of known that he signed us both up, but I had been hoping I was wrong.

"Train, what did you do? I don't want to sing! I came here because you wanted to, but I've never sung in public before!" I protested desperately. Train laughed.

"We'll be right up, DJ. Don't worry, Princess. Most of these people are drunk, anyway. Besides, I'm sure you're a really good singer. Come on. For me?" Train asked. I sighed and stood up, taking Train's hand and following him up to the front. As we were walking, Train whispered to me. I could never refuse Train when he gave me that look.

"If you get self-conscious, just sing louder. Sing over any voices in the crowd. It always worked for me. Thank you." Train said, taking the microphones and handing one to me. I nodded and took the microphone, taking a deep breath and steeling my nerves.

The song started with Train singing Jason's lines. I was surprised. Train was really good at singing. He had quite a voice. He had told me that he wasn't very good. I'm embarrassed to say I was so enraptured by his voice that I almost missed my cue to start singing. However, Train kicked my foot lightly to prompt me, and I began singing. I like to think I'm decent at singing. I practice fairly often, or at least when I have free time.

When the song ended, the crowd exploded with applause as Train and I went to the bar, paid for our food and headed out, barely noticing that we were being followed until a hand on Train's shoulder alerted him. I started, alarmed, as Train immediately turned around on instinct, and grabbed the person's arm, flipping them over. The person landed on his feet, and reached for his waistline, grabbing his katana just as Train grabbed his gun, and the two pointed their respective weapons at each other.

"Creed?" Train asked. Creed nodded, smiling.

"Hello, Train. How are you? And you, Miss Vollfied? May I put my sword away?"

"Yeah, absolutely. Did they let you out of the crazy house for good, now?" Train asked with a laugh.

Creed laughed as well. "Well, only for a week. I'll be headed back soon."

"And… You're still on your crazy pills?"

"They'll wear off in a few hours… And then I'll have freedom to _kill_!" Creed said with maniacal laughter. Train laughed uncomfortably.

"Creed, when a crazy person pretends to be crazy… It's not funny." He said nervously, thinking that he _really_ didn't want a fight, especially in the middle of a city, _especially_ with Creed of all people.

"You're discounting _all_ talk radio, Train."

Sometimes, I admired Train's ability to remain calm and even blasé under pressure. But at other times, I just had to say "Goddamnit, Train. Just shut up and stop putting us in danger with your big mouth."

"Well, regardless, the princess and I need to get back home. Bye, Creed… Oh, Echidna, I never got to ask you, could I have your autograph?" Train asked, handing her a notepad. Echidna smiled cheerfully, pulling an old photo of herself out.

"You just carry those around with you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you'd be surprised how many people still recognize me and want an autograph. I stopped acting years ago, but my reputation still precedes me. No harm in being prepared. Besides, it's a conversation starter, right?" Echidna asked, signing the photo, and handing it to Train, who thanked her and took my hand once more, putting his gun away and heading back to our base with me.

"Train… I didn't know that you were a fan of Echidna Paras." I said, smirking at Train.

"Oh, yeah. One of my favorite actresses. I remember watching all of her movies, even when I was a member of Chronos. Alright, alright…" Train said, laughing sheepishly at my skeptical look. "I kind of had a crush on her when I was younger. Can you blame me?"

I sighed at this.

"I suppose not. She is quite pretty."

"Yeah, but she's nothing compared to you, Princess…" Train said, holding me close to him and kissing me. I found myself heating up. I knew I shouldn't be embarrassed. He was my boyfriend, but this was sort of new for me.

I had dated in the past. There was Leon, and a girl in Braccio City. I learned how to speak Italian from Clara. It was such a beautiful language. I managed to learn it in three weeks, and started speaking to her only in Italian. Eventually, we needed to move on. More bounties to catch. So, although I really liked Clara, we had to say goodbye. Still, nobody held a place in my heart like Train did. He still, even after knowing him for years, made my heart beat faster when he spoke to me.

"I-I…"

"Hey, Eve… I don't think we need to be home for a while. Let's go for a walk. We can walk in the park if you like, or maybe down to the river."

"Hey, Train… I still know so little about you. Like… What were you like before you joined Chronos?"

"You want to hear that story? Well, I was Zagiene's apprentice for a while. He normally didn't kill parents or children, but his employer didn't tell him that he was assassinating a parent. So, after he killed my mom and dad, he took me in. I can't say I was ever terribly athletic before I was taken in by Zagiene. But my desire for revenge led me to work out more. He trained me in marksmanship. Don't aim for the head. It's too small a target. Aim for the heart. Even if you miss, you'll still hit the chest.

"That was one of the first lessons he taught me. I was given implicit permission to try to kill him at any time, day or night. But if I failed, I was punished. I learned quickly. But before I could get revenge, he was assassinated by a rival. I came home one day to find him dying on the ground from a gunshot wound. I was devastated, not because I was angry that someone had gotten him before me, but because he had become like a father to me.

"Well, there wasn't much I could do for him. I buried him, and took the few hundred dollars I could find and went off on my own. Sometimes I would perform feats of marksmanship as a street performer. Sometimes, well, I just went hungry. But I was noticed for my skill by Chronos, and they made me an agent. It wasn't long before they asked me to be one of the Numbers… And you know the story from there." Train said with a sad smile.

"Train… What was your first kill like? I hardly remember mine. It's so muddled among the rest of my kills as Rudman's assassin. But I'm assuming your experience was a bit different."

"Yes. I remember feeling sick the first time I killed someone. I couldn't believe I had taken a life. Was this what Zagiene felt the first time he killed? I wondered that as I looked down at the poor man I had just shot. There was no excuse for what I had done.

"I actually vomited the first time I killed someone. I was quite sick to my stomach. All that blood was nauseating. But, Sepiria told me that it was good that I felt that way. She said that eventually, killing got easier, after your third or fourth time. She was right, I never had such a visceral reaction again. But she said that I should never forget how I felt that first night. That feeling of remorse was what made me human, was what separated me from a common murderer.

"I was a professional, she said. My job was not to enjoy the kill, but to do what was necessary for the greater good. I didn't understand at the time. But I do, now. Sephiria has no problem killing people, but she's not a monster. The two descriptions don't seem to fit together, but despite the fact that she is an assassin, she has a strong conscience and that conscience allows her to empathize not only with her subordinates, but those she kills.

"I wasn't able to continue that life. Not after Saya died. She may never have said it outright, but I think she wanted me to leave that life behind. She taught me more in a few months than Chronos had taught me in my entire time working for them." Train said, tears stinging his golden eyes. My own eyes widened, surprised to see him crying.

"Sorry, Train… I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"No… N-no, it's alright. I'm flattered that you're s-so interested in me. Hey, look… Isn't the moon gorgeous tonight? There's going to be a Blood Moon in a little while. What time is it?" Train asked. I looked at my watch. It was just a cheap light up watch that I had gotten at a gas station. It wasn't exactly elegant, but it worked, so who cared?

"9:32." I said. Train nodded, swept me off my feet and ran all the way to a hilly region outside of town where he sat down under a tree, looking up at the full moon. It was so big tonight. If it was really going to be a blood moon, it would be spectacular. Train took out a video camera. It looked old, but he pulled out the screen so he could see what he was looking at.

"Hey. Here with my girlfriend in Neuveville, about to watch the blood moon. The moon looks amazing already. We've already got La Luna Del Cacciatore, or the Hunter's Moon in the sky. It's huge, isn't it?" Train asked, pointing the camera at himself, then pointing it at me.

"Go on, say something…"

"Um… I don't think…"

"Don't worry about it, beautiful. I'm sure they'll love you." Train replied. I sighed.

"No." I refused.

"Fine. Spoilsport." Train said jokingly, sighing, and laughing. "The lady's a bit shy. But we have a great show for you, tonight. See that moon? Watch, watch, watch!" Train exclaimed, pointing the camera at the sky.

"See the eclipse starting? There's a tiny sliver of blood in the sky… Wowww…" Train continued to monologue as the eclipse made its way across the moon, covering it with a bloody hue. Finally, it finished, covering the moon completely.

"Aaaand, we have our crescendo! Folks! Isn't it gorgeous?" Train asked, acting as though he was conducting the 1812 Overture, which he had turned on as soon as the shadow started to move across the moon. Train had always been quite the showman, quite the dramatic one. I was simply staring at the moon. It wasn't that I had never seen a lunar eclipse before, but it was even more beautiful when being watched with friends, or with my boyfriend, as it was.

"Okay, and that's our show for tonight, folks… Impressive, wasn't it?" Train asked, as the shadow finished retreating, and left the moon white as before. "This is 13 coming to you from Neuveville, wishing you all good night." Train said jovially, shutting off the camera, and turning to me.

"Hey, Princess… That was fun, right? Do you want to hang out in town a while longer, or would you rather go home?" Train asked. I thought for a moment, then lay back down on the grass. It was such a gorgeous night. This far out from town, even with the moon, the stars were shining brightly, and I could appreciate each and every one of them.

"I think I'd like to stay out a while longer.

"Dad will be annoyed, but I just want to enjoy this night. The stars are beautiful, aren't they?"

"Not as beautiful as you, Princess." Train said. I scowled.

"Train… You've never been this romantic before. What happened to you?"

"Well…"

"And I swear to God, if you say Sylphie happened to you, I'll kill you." I growled. Train laughed.

"No, no… Sylphie was annoyed that I wasn't romantic. So, I decided that if I ever got another girlfriend, I'd try to be more romantic with her."

"Yeah, well, it doesn't really suit you. You've always been so blasé, so laissez-faire…" I said, laughing. It was flattering, though that he was trying so hard for me. Did that mean he really did love me? He had said he does, but with Train, I was never sure.

"Can't I try for halfway between the two? I don't want to mess up and be too unromantic." Train laughed. I sighed, rolling my eyes. Yeah, this was the Train I knew.

"Whatever." I said. "Just watch the stars. They're gorgeous tonight. We need to come out on a New Moon. I've convinced Sven to take us out to a rural area for the New Moon so we can see all the wonders of the night sky." I said.

Train's eyes widened.

"Wow! That sounds amazing! I can't wait, princess…" Train whispered to me, kissing me gently on the forehead. He was so much taller than I was, even now that I was older, he seemed so tall to me. I wondered if I would ever reach him.

When I was younger, my goal had been to beat him in combat, to be better than him. And, to a degree, I still consider that my goal. But now, my main goal was to make him truly love me.

"Finally. You two are home. Where have you been?" Sven demanded angrily. I was about to say something, but Train spoke up.

"Well… We went to karaoke first. I kind of coerced Eve up onto the stage with me. She didn't really want to sing. I had to persuade her. Still, we had a good time. Then… Ohh, what happened? We ran into Creed and Echidna on our way through town and I got Echidna's autograph." Train said.

"She was one of my favorite actresses as a kid. I kinda had a crush on her when I was younger. One of those stupid crushes that kids get on their favorite actor. But what then? Well… We went to the hills outside of town and we watched the Blood Moon. I recorded it with the 1812 Overture in the background for theme music. Quite appropriate, I think. Then, Eve and I hung out and watched the stars and then we came back here. How did you do putting all that money in the bank?" Train asked.

"Um… Well, they were a little surprised at the amount that I was investing, but if they disapproved they didn't say anything. As it stands, we have to move on tomorrow. We're heading to our Cincinnati Base. We have another target we're chasing. Study this information I got about him. We need to be as prepared as possible. There are rumors that he's another Tao user. His actual ability is unknown. Noa didn't have full Tao powers, but this one apparently does.

"There are rumors that he works for a criminal organization who took inspiration from the Disciples of the Star and are using Tao to enhance their top members. Not much is known about them."

"Was Noa a member?"

"Not likely… More likely she was a freelance agent who got a gift in that briefcase from them for her work." Sven said.

"Either way, get to bed. We're leaving early tomorrow.


End file.
